New Girl on the Block
by boywholivesinshadows
Summary: Maria Traydor is the new girl in Peterny, she devolopes a crush on Fayt but also finds herself likeing a guy from school named Leon what will she do? kingdom hearts 2 characters introduced in cahapter 4 FaytxMaria MariaxLeon AlbelxNel R
1. Intoductions

greetings from the shadows this is my first fic so no bad reviews please but i would like some suggestionsif you you've got any thanks nowI must fade back into the shadows!

Chapter 1

Moving in

Maria Traydor was a girl of 18 with beautiful blue hair who stood 5'3 with a good physique moved in to her new home in Peterny with her mother Jessie Traydor. They had gotten out of their car and admired their new home.

"What do you think of our new home honey," Jessie asked her blue haired daughter

"It's prefect I've always wanted to live in a two story house," Maria said

"I'm glad you like it," the brunette mother said happily

They opened the door to check out their new home but before they put a foot in they were greeted by a blue haired boy

"New neighbors ….. let me be the first to welcome you to the neighborhood," he said

Maria looked at the boy who had just greeted them (he's pretty cute) she didn't say anything

"Say something Maria," Jessie said

"You have the same color hair as me," she said without thinking

"hmm.. a weird greeting but I guess we do have the same color hair, umm me and my friends could give you hand unloading your things with more than 2 movers you'll get done quickly" Fayt said

"Sure", Jessie said

"alright I'll be right back", the blue haired boy said

"come on sweetie lets go inside", the brunette mother said

The house was mainly empty in the middle of the house stood the stairs to left would be the room that would become the living room to the right would be a room where company would sit the living room led to the dinning room which was also empty and finally the kitchen. A few minutes later Fayt returned

"Maria I'm back", he said

"these are my friends Cliff and Albel", fayt said happily

"what's up said", said Cliff

"hmph', said albel

"the one with the bad dye job is Albel", fayt said

"how many warnings must I give you fool about that comment I wanted my hair like this!", albel said glaring at fayt

"well that's that lets to work" Cliff said

the three began helping the movers unload the truck

"tell me again why we're doing this when we could be doing nothing", Albel asked while carrying a box

"because she's new and doesn't know anyone so would it kill you to be nice?", fayt said

"maybe", albel said

they got the job done pretty quickly all the boxes and furniture were safely inside the house.

"hey Maria me and the guys were wondering if you'd like to hang out with us?", the blue haired boy asked

"really….when were we wondering that I don't remember", the crimson eyed boy said

"shut up", the blue haired boy said to his friend

"sure be back here at 6:00, that will give time to change your sweaty clothes", Maria said happily

Maria told her mom that she was invited to hang out with fayt. Maria opened one the boxes marked "my things" and was looking for an outfit to wear

Fayt had just walked into his house and was greeted by his parents Robert and Ryoko Leingod. Fayt told them about helping out Maria and Jessie, fayt's parents knew the traydors he also mentioned he was going out so he headed upstairs to get changed. Fayt ran into his room to get some clean clothes he went to turn the bathroom knob but it was locked.

"Sophia are you in there", fayt said, "I need to take a shower damit!"

"well I'm a girl so what do you expect" she answered cutely

"you cant always use that as an excuse hurry up before I break the door down", fayt said threateningly

"you wouldn't", Sophia said

"watch me" the blue haired boy said

Sophia came out of the bathroom quickly

"geez why do you need the bathroom so badly?", she wondered

"none of your business" fayt said

"why are you so demanding?", Sophia said

"why do have to be so stupid?", fayt said

"hey that isn't something nice to say to you sister!", she said

"neither is this", he said as he slammed the door on her face

Sophia walked downstairs and asked her mother where fayt was going.

"to the mall hmmm I think I'll follow", she said as she grinned


	2. First Friends

I'm glad at least on one person reviewed my story. Here is my second chapter hope you enjoy it please review it no bad comments please constructive criticism is ok. Oh before I forget I don't own SO3, FF8, or KH whatever etc this chapter is longer than my first so enjoy

Chapter 2

Getting ready for a good time

The blue haired beauty went upstairs to get herself ready for a night out; she changed out of her blue top in exchange for a black one which showed off some of her belly and a pair of loose blue jeans. She let her out of the ponytail it was in and revealed her long beautiful blue hair she took one last look in the mirror and said to herself "Perfect". Once downstairs she waited in the kitchen with her mother until Fayt arrived. Maria looked around the kitchen which had many cabinets for storing the dishes, a sink with two sides in between the dishwasher and some cupboards, across stood the fridge and stove. Jessie looked at her daughter.

"I can tell that you really like that boy" said the brunette mother to her daughter smiling

"What makes you say that?", Maria said nervously

"well I seen the way you were looking at him not to mention that comment you made without even thinking about your hair" Jessie said

"Oh mother seriously umm….", she said but was interrupted by the doorbell

"Be careful and have fun sweetie", the brunette mother said to her daughter

"Hi again are you ready?", the blue haired boy said

"Yeah!", she said

Fayt was wearing a white shirt, some loose blue jeans, and black shoes. Fayt planned on taking Maria to the new aquios mall that just opened up a few days ago but first they needed to go and collect Cliff and Albel.

"so will you be attending Peterny high?", Fayt said starting up a conversation

"I guess I will be I'm in my final year my best subject is chemistry", she responded

"Chemistry huh I never would have expected anyone to be really good at that, I have that class but I'm not that good at it", he said

"Well when I start school I have to show you how it's done!", she said smiling at the blue haired boy

They reached Cliffs house in no time Maria was surprised they got there so quick. Fayt knocked on the door and was greeted by Cliffs mother Christie.

'Hi Ms. Fittir is Cliff here?", fayt asked

"Please call me Christie", she said, "he's upstairs come in"

The fittirs living room was pretty lively there were two sofas which faced each other a lamp on a table next to the sofa and a coffee table in the middle and a big screen TV(Maria noticed a PS2 on top of it)

"Oh and who might this be?", the blonde mother asked

"This is Maria Traydor she new to the neighborhood she just moved in", the blue haired boy said

"Nice to meet you Maria", the blonde mother said

"Likewise", Maria replied

Christie told the pair that Cliff was upstairs, so they decided to go get him. The two made their way up the stairs Fayt didn't even bother to knock on the door instead he just opened it.

"WHATS UP CLIFF!", Fayt said

Maria and Fayt looked at Cliff who was standing there in his boxer briefs flexing in the mirror showing off his good physique he looked at the two in embarrassment.

"Hey get OUT I'm not ready yet!", cliff shouted

The blue haired boy closed the door he and Maria began laughing very hard. Fayt was almost in tears a couple of minutes later cliff opened the door and looked at them very annoyed.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking", the blonde said

Fayt apologized to cliff the apology put the blonde in a better mood

"So Maria are you ready for some crazy fun!", cliff said

"Crazy fun huh… sound like…fun", she answered

Cliff told his mother he was going to use the BMW the group walked out to the front and the muscular blonde opened the garage door. Maria was in awe at the sight of the car it was a nice sleek black color.

"Hop in guys" cliff said

"Wait what about what's his face………. Albel" Maria said

"Oh we haven't forgotten about him" fayt said

"the reason were driving is because his house is a little farther and walking would take kinda long" the blonde replied

Cliff started the car and began backing out of the driveway the streets were empty the buff blonde looked around to see if any cars were coming.

"Oh come on cliff every time you drive you always do that how about not this time" the blue haired boy pleaded

"She'll be fine she's wearing her seatbelt" Cliff said grinning

"Do what!", Maria said nervously

Then without warning cliff pushed hard on the gas going more than the recommended speed limit. They were zooming down the empty street the blonde had a psychotic smile as he was speeding

"ARE YOU CRAZY!", the blue haired girl shouted

The car came to a stop because of a stop at the intersection cliff was still smiling

"What a rush!", he said excitedly

The crazy drive to Albel's house wasn't long as Cliff continued to speed. The trio got out of the car and made their way to the crimson eyed boy's front door. Maria was surprised to see that Albel lived in a fancy mansion.

"Wow I never expected that someone like Albel would live in house like this" the blue haired girl said in awe

Fayt rang albels doorbell which made an irritating noise

"Come in maggots", they heard a voice say

The inside of Albels house to Maria was very beautiful in the main hall hung a golden looking chandelier and a flight of stairs to the left was a closed off room, to the right was the living which had many plants, expensive looking vases, a flat screen plasma TV and very comfortable looking sofas

"Greetings maggot friends, oh and the newest fool of the crew welcome", Albel said coming down the stairs, "where are going to prowl tonight?"

"Well I was thinking of going to the new mall that just opened up in Aquios",

"Oh that sounds like fun I love malls", Maria blurted out

Albel being the newest addition to crew rode in the passenger side because he didn't like riding the back so fayt switched places with him. Cliff decided not to drive like a maniac they took the freeway to the mall but they were unaware that a certain brunette girl was following them.

"this is going to be fun", Sophia said as she followed from behind.


	3. Dance offs and milkshakes

Even though I haven't got many reviews I'm still going to submit my stories. I don't own Star Ocean 3, or Kingdom Hearts 2

Chapter 3

Hanging out at the mall

Cliff continued to drive calmly on the freeway there were many cars on the freeway at this time. The sun was beginning to set and Albel was becoming restless in the passengers seat.

"How much farther fool?", Albel said annoyed while looking out the window

"Just a few more exits alright", the blonde said

"So umm Albel was it", the blue haired girl said

"What is it fool?", he said still looking out the window

"Well…. why do keep calling everyone fool, maggot, or worm?", Maria said looking at the back of Albel who didn't seem to want to answer

"Don't be offended or get upset if you he calls you those names", the blue haired boy said, "he calls everyone those names even us"

In the car behind them Fayt's brunette sister was following behind them she drove a little farther back just to make sure she wouldn't be spotted

"So fayt has a new friend and she's a girl, I'll have to make sure to introduce myself in person", Sophia said

"What are you going to do?", her friend belzeber asked

"Well I haven't thought of it yet but I'll think of something", she said

"Are ya ready for a good time new girl?", cliff asked excitedly looking for a parking space

"Wow it's so big!", Maria said

Once they were inside Maria admired the malls many shops, there were shops to the left and to the right amongst some of them; hot topic, Hollister, a game store, Pac sun, rave, and a spectacular food court were among some of the things the aquios mall had to offer.

"What should we do first?", the blonde asked

"Well... I am hungry I haven't eaten in a while" Maria said rubbing her stomach

"So what will it be... hurry up fool I'm starving over here", Albel said

"Oh how bout taco bell I just love their food" the blue haired girl said happily

"Ok what do you want?", fayt asked

"Wait I have money to pay" the hungry girl said

"That's ok... my treat", the blue haired boy said happily

After Maria told him what she wanted the three guys walked off leaving the blue haired girl to save their table which was near a beautiful fountain she was alone until she was greeted by a girl with red hair.

"Excuse me, do you have the time?", the red head asked

"Oh its 8:30" Maria said looking at her watch

"Thanks... by the way I'm Nel Zelpher, and you are?" the emerald eyed girl asked

"Oh I'm Maria Traydor nice to meet you Nel", she responded

"Likewise... well I guess I'll see you around" she said and departed

Fayt came back a few minutes after Nel had left with food in hand accompanied by the Cliff and Albel.

"Thank you", Maria said taking the food

"So who was that you were talking to?", cliff asked while eating a taco

"A girl named Nel Zelpher", the blue haired girl replied

Albel choked on a fry at the name

After they were done eating they decided to look around and buy something. Maria went into a few shops and came out with a few shirts, some blue jeans and a short black skirt. As for the guys Fayt bought a new game, Cliff bought a pair of boxing gloves and Albel bought a pack of pixie sticks and opened them right away. The blue haired girl spotted an arcade and wanted to go in to check it out

"Ohhh an arcade lets check it out yeah", the blue haired said excitedly

The group decided to follow Maria inside, the blue haired girl was in awe the arcade was huge games to the left and games to the right and there was even some on the second floor. While they were looking at what the arcade had to offer they were greeted by the fayts brunette sister.

"Well if it isn't my blue haired brother what a coincidence meeting you here", Sophia said acting like she didn't follow, "so who is this fayt your new girlfriend"

"Sophia what are you doing here?", fayt asked angrily

"Oh just hanging with my friend" the brunette said

"You little liar you and you little friend followed us here didn't you" the blue haired boy said

"Hehehe it's a free country isn't?", belzeber said

"Shut up you queen", Albel said

"Let me introduce myself to the new chick…. My name is Sophia, what's your name huh" she said

"I'm Maria traydor nice to uh meet you", the blue haired replied

Sophia looked at the game in front of them and than at Maria

"Are you any good?", the brunette asked

"You bet I am" the blue haired said confidently

"Then lets have a round shall we" Sophia said innocently

"Yeah ok" Maria said accepting the challenge to play dance, dance revolution

The girls put their quarters into the machine and selected the music and the difficulty and the game began. Maria was having a little trouble at first keeping up with rhythm Sophia on the other hand was keeping up with ease. But all that changed because the blue haired got into the beat of music and kept up just as well as the brunette.

"Oh no you don't new girl nobody beats me at this game" Sophia yelled over the music

They got more fierce and more intense the were landing their moves perfectly they both looked at each other determined not to lose.

"Give up already you can't beat me", the fatiguing brunette said

"Never", Maria replied smiling

Fatigue started setting in both girls foreheads began to glisten because of the sweat but finally the game was over the game decided the winner on accuracy and speed.

"Wow it's a new record the winner is player two" the machine said loudly

"I won hooray for me" the blue haired girl said happily

"This stupid machine must be broken" the brunette said angrily before walking away

The others congratulated Maria for defeating Sophia they left the arcade because Fayt decided to buy everyone a milkshake to celebrate the victory. They had just paid for them when they were greeted by the brunette again.

"No hard feelings Maria" Sophia said hiding her true intentions

"Oh yeah sure" she replied

Sophia got her chocolate milkshake and dumped it all over Maria's hair

"No hard feeling bitch" the brunette sweetly before walking away

"What's your problem are you just mad because I beat you at the game", Maria said smiling, "yeah that just proves I'm better than you

Maria got her shake and threw at the brunette; it hit her right in the head and exploded all over her. When Sophia turned around she looked at the blue haired girl and glared at her Maria did the same but she was grinning. The group exited the mall which was the entrance. Because Maria had to dip her head in the fountain to get all the ice cream out the cold air was making her shiver Fayt noticed this and gave her his sweater.

"Better?", the blue haired boy said smiling

"awwww how cute", Cliff said teasingly

"Look at that, maggot love", the crimson eyed boy said smiling

They all got into the car and drove off

"I guess we did have crazy fun after all" the blonde said

Fayt and Maria smiled at each other she blushed a bit


	4. Lunch Time Battle

At long last chapter 4 this is the chapter where the kingdom hearts2 characters make their appearances and become apart of the story permanently enjoy! This time all and any comments are appreciated thanx.

Chapter 4

Lunch Time Brawling

Maria opened her eyes to find herself in a shady forest were little sunlight was flooding in holding hands with a certain blue haired boy. She looked into his eyes as did he they brought their faces closer to each other noses touching lips only inches away she closed her eyes when she reopened them she was met with the unpleasant noise of the alarm clock which she was holding in her hand. She looked at it in surprise and slammed it back down on her side dresser she rubbed her eyes and let out a long yawn; she put her slippers and headed downstairs scratching her head. She was greeted by her mom who was watching the morning news and enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Good morning honey", Jessie greeted her groggy eyed daughter

"Morning (yawn)", Maria greeted

"Well today you start your new school better get changed I can give you a ride and drop you off on my way to work", the brunette mother said to her messy haired daughter

"Sure I'll be right down", she said

The blue haired went back upstairs to get changed and do the things associated morning hygiene. She picked out her outfit, tied her shoes grabbed her pack and headed back downstairs it took Maria 20 minutes to go from messy blue haired girl to blue haired beauty she poured herself a glass of orange juice after she was done with her glass of orange goodness it was time to go. The brunette mother locked the door and the two got into the car.

"Are you nervous Maria?", Jessie asked her daughter

"Maybe just a bit but don't worry mother I'll be fine", she assured her mom

The school was quite big most of the students were still out in the front lawn because classes hadn't started yet. Some were hanging out underneath a big tree some by the bike racks and most of them by the large fountain. Maria made her way past the students and got through the front double doors without any problems and made her way to the office to get her schedule.

"Hi I'm Maria Traydor a new student, I'm here to get my schedule", the blue haired girl said keeping a smile on her face

The secretary looked through her computer and printed out the classes the blue haired thanked the secretary and looked over her schedule.

Per.1 Geometry, Ms. Elena rm.34

Per .2 History, Mr. Noppan rm.12

Per.3 English, Mr. Osman rm.3

Per.4 Chemistry, Ms. Lear rm.56

Per.5 Crafting, Ms. Stanice rm.26

Per.6 Cooking, Ms. Rigel rm.47

She continued looking over her schedule and not paying attention to where she was going but bumping into somebody caught her attention.

"Oh I'm so sorry", Maria apologized

The girl she bumped into didn't say anything except give her a dirty look Maria didn't want any trouble so she just kept walking.

"Oh man I'm lost", she said to her self looking at the school map

A girl with red hair heard her and decided to help

"Are you lost?", the girl asked, "are you a new student?"

"Yes I'm lost, my name is Maria Traydor", the blue haired girl replied

"Hmm I thought so my names Kairi nice to meet you, let me show you the way to go" the red head said happily

Kairi took Maria's schedule and took a look she then pointed her in the right direction

"Thanks a lot", the green eyed girl thanked her

Just then a boy with spiky brunette hair came running up towards Kairi a little out of breath

"There you are! Come on we'll be even later if we don't hurry" the boy said, "Riku is stalling for us but I don't how long her can do it"

"Sorry Sora but I was helping a new student" the sapphire eyed girl said

"Bye Maria, see ya around", she said as she and Sora ran in the direction of their class

Maria walked down the hallway she came up to the door marked Geometry room 34 she took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. The classroom was noisy with the talking of the students, the teacher had not yet arrived the blue haired found a desk in the back next to a blonde girl wearing a white dress with matching sandals with a sketchbook on her desk.

"Hi I'm Maria", she said happily to the blonde

"Hello I'm Namine", she friendly greeted

Maria sat down and waited for the class to start while she waited she took some time to observe the classroom. Then out of curiosity she looked at what Namine was sketching, her sketch was a beautifully drawn field with many flowers and perfectly drawn clouds.

(It's so beautiful) she thought to herself

The teacher entered the classroom

"Good morning class", Ms. Elena said, "Today we have a new student, Maria would you come up and introduce yourself to the class"

(Oh damn) she thought to herself again

Maria introduced herself, what seemed like an eternity only lasted two minutes. After that was said and done she took her seat the blue haired girl didn't have much to do because it was her first day and the teacher didn't assign her anything except give her a few papers about the school rules. Both 2nd and 3rd period were the same thing except she had to do a little bit of work she was glad that it was time for 4th period chemistry she had hoped that Fayt had the same period as her she was one of the first in the classroom she found a stool in the back of the classroom and waited for everyone else. The students began to come in Maria kept a lookout to see if she could spot Fayt and sure enough there he was the blue haired boy he spotted her and took the seat next to her.

"How lucky that we have the same period together", he said "how do you like the school so far"

"Well I had trouble finding my 1st class but some girl showed me the way

2nd and 3rd were kinda boring" the blue haired girl said

"Good afternoon class", the hooded teacher greeted, "we have a new student but there are no time for introductions I heard from your consoler that you passed your last chem. Class with an A plus so I should expect good things from you"

The teacher gave them their assignment for the day the class began to talk as they started to grab their supplies and safety goggles. About half an hour later Maria looked over to see how well Fayt was doing.

"Fayt put your goggles on", the green eyed girl said concerned for his safety

Maria's concoction was almost complete she looked over to Fayt who looked a bit confused he added one the chemicals to his concoction thinking it was the right one.

"Fayt no don't mix those!", she yelled

But it was to late the experiment exploded in the blue haired boys face and his clothes leaving him covered in green slime.

"Oh for the love of Apris Mr. Leingod", Ms. Lear said a little upset

"Hehe….. Sorry about that teach", Fayt said apologizing

Maria couldn't help but giggle at the blue haired boy. Fayt's hair was now greener than blue the blue haired girl escorted him to the sinks in the back of the class it took nearly the rest of the period to clean him up.

"Thanks Maria for helping me" he said

The bell signaled the end of class and the beginning of lunch all the students rushed out of the class.

"Come on Maria lets go meet up with the others before we go to the cafeteria", Fayt said

The couple began walking down the hall trying to spot the blonde and crimson eyed pair. They soon found them waiting by the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Its about you fools I'm hungry", Albel snapped

"Whoa what happened to ya dude?", Cliff said half laughing

"Chemistry accident", he replied scratching his head

The two boys began laughing even Maria couldn't hold back her laughter; the group made their way to the line but were cut off by three students.

"Dammit Sora your always doing this!", the blonde said angrily

Sora, Riku, and Kairi cut in front of them Cliff and Albel began arguing with the two boys Fayt was keeping on eye on them to make sure nothing happened while Maria and Kairi watched.

"Hey Nox my teams gonna mop the floor with your team in 5th", Riku said with a grin

"Dream on fool you couldn't beat me even if you wanted to", Albel quickly replied

"Well… we'll see wont we then", the silvery haired boy said

"Why do you always insist on cutting you spiky haired pest", the blonde said angrily

"Because I'm hungry ya big lummox", the brunette replied

"Why you little…." Cliff said now furious

But before he did anything the three got their lunches and headed for their table. Fayt's group got theirs and found a table to sit at Albel and Cliff sat next to each other as did the blue haired couple on the opposite side. They began chowing down on their food until someone approached their table.

"What's up fittir don't forget about yesterday you owe me for that", the guy said

"Aww come on Leon", the blonde sighed

Maria looked away from her tray and starred directly at the brunette something about him made her feel all warm inside.

"He's so hot" she said to herself or so it seemed

Everyone looked at her even Leon. She got up from the table and walked away in embarrassment she headed for the exit but unfortunately she wasn't paying attention. Sophia stuck her foot out and tripped the blue haired girl she fell to the floor with her tray in her face she looked up and saw and heard everyone laughing at her. Maria had turkey sandwich all over her face but behind all that turkey her face was red with anger.

"Oopsie", the brunette said cutely

"You little bitch", Maria said walking slowly towards Sophia

"Ahhh", she screamed as she got up from her table and tried to run away

The blue haired girl caught Sophia's by the hair. Maria punched the brunette in the stomach but it didn't seem to phase her Sophia quickly slapped Maria in the face on the right cheek Maria pinned the brunette to the floor. The blue haired girl then grabbed some mashed potatoes from a nearby tray and rubbed it all in allover the brunettes face, Sophia pushed Maria off of her but the green eyed girl came after her again but she slipped on a pile of mashed potatoes and fell to the floor Sophia saw this as her opportunity to escape but it failed as Maria grabbed the brunettes leg making her fall to. Sophia began kicking she successfully landed a kick to the blue haired girl's face she let go the brunette then got up and fled the blue haired girl was holding her nose blood was seeping through her hands everyone in the cafeteria was cheering for her even though she lost. They all chanted "NEW GIRL" Fayt rushed over to her.

"Come on we have to get you to the nurse", he said

Maria was a bit dazed and dizzy so Fayt helped her to her feet and instead of walking with her on his shoulder he decided to carry her the nurse took a look at her a gave her a wet towel to hold to her nose to stop the bleeding the nurse suggested that she leave for the rest of the day she signed her out Fayt gave her ride home.

"Are you ok?", the blue haired boy asked concerned

"I'm fine…. just a scratch", she reassured him

Fayt let her out of the car and watched as she headed inside before leaving. Maria climbed the stairs to her bedroom took some aspirin and collapsed on her bed.

Please don't be mad at me for making Maria lose the fight it's just how the story goes!


	5. Glistening Tears of Redemption

Here is Chapter 5 of the story sorry I took so long to update it. In this chapter there is redemption as well as revenge enjoy.

Chapter 5

Glistening Tears of Redemption

Maria awoke several hours later filling a bit dazed but she knew where she was at. She looked out her window the sun was gone and the moon was out, she began rubbing her forehead and then put her hand on her nose very carefully. Her nose felt like warm and it was sensitive to the touch she got out of bed and headed for her bathroom she flipped the light switch and light instantly flooded the room her eyes hurt at the light only because they needed to adjust. She took a look in the mirror and to her relief there was no bruise.

"She'll pay for this", the blue haired girl said to herself

She headed downstairs to get an ice pack for her nose to ease the pain a bit; Maria went into the kitchen and was greeted by her mother.

"How are you feeling honey?", the brunette mother asked, "your friend Fayt was here earlier and told me what happened at school"

"Fayt was here?", Maria asked quickly

"Yes….. I told him you upstairs sleeping he was concerned I could tell, he left me his cell phone number to give to you he wanted you to call him", Jessie said handing her daughter a piece of paper.

Maria took the number headed over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack and then went back upstairs to give the blue haired boy a call however she was a bit nervous the thought of calling him on his cell phone made the blue haired girl blush a bit. She turned her bedroom light on which illuminated her very attractive room, a few posters hung on the walls, a good sized bed big enough for two people, a small dresser next to the bed and on that dresser stood a lamp which she didn't use often, she had plasma TV which hung on the wall facing her bed. Under the TV stood a PS2 which was collecting dust, a bookshelf with a few books the blue haired girl picked up the phone and began dialing the number that Jessie had given her she heard it ringing until she heard Fayt's voice.

"Hello", the blue haired boy said

"Hi Fayt its Maria", she said

"How are you feeling? When I came over you were snoozing", he said

"I'm fine, it just hurts a bit I took some aspirin and I'm holding an ice pack to nose", she replied

"Well I'm glad your ok", the blue haired boy said

"Alright then I guess I'll see you tomorrow I'm glad your okay", the blue haired boy said, "bye"

The blue haired girl hung up the phone she felt very happy probably because of the fact that Fayt cared about her it was like she couldn't feel any pain on her face. She went back downstairs very gracefully and entered the kitchen her mother looked at her and smiled at her.

"You look like your in a good mood", the brunette mother said

Maria had asked their mom if they could go grab something to eat, they locked the door got into the car and drove off Jessie asked her daughter were she wanted to eat.

"Anywhere's fine with me", she said

They continued to drive around looking a good place to eat pacing up a lot of stores they both spotted a restaurant that looked quite appealing them.

"Lets eat there it looks good", Maria said pointing to the restaurant that looked highly appealing

They found a parking spot that was semi close to the entrance locked the car doors and went inside. The restaurant smelled very good like a mix of all the good foods it had to offer the atmosphere of the place was a family friendly there were a few families enjoying there food and talking, to Maria and Jessie's surprise they saw the whole Leingod family enjoying themselves the brunette mother decided to say hello to her old colleagues.

"Robert, Ryoko what a wonderful surprise to see you again!", the brunette mother said happily

"Jessie and Maria what a surprise", they replied happily

They began to engage in conversation talking about the old days when they used to together at the company. Maria decided to talk to Fayt but to her disgust Sophia was also here.

"Hi Fayt", the blue haired girl said happily

"Good to see your up and about", the blue haired boy said also happily

"Hmph", was all that came from the brunette

Jessie was so engaged in conversation she forgot to order the food she broke away from the conversation so that they could see the menu for this place, which featured many good looking dishes.

"I think I'll have the personal pan pizza", Maria said hungrily

"I'll have the chicken sandwich with fries", Jessie said

They paid for the food and took it back to where the Leingods were sitting and again the adults began to engage in conversation. The blue haired girl's pizza was excellent she loved every bit of it and savored the taste. Robert than addressed the blue haired girl.

"Maria I haven't seen you since you were seven good to see you again", Robert said

"Maybe you and our daughter Sophia will become good friends", Ryoko said

"Hehe….. good friends huh", Fayt said smiling for he knew they were far from being that

After Maria had finished her pizza she went to the bathroom to wash her hands, after she went out the playground area to get some air. The air felt very good gentle breezes blew against her face and there were no kids out here she was alone. She was soon joined by Fayt.

"Fayt about that comment I made at lunch about Leon being hot", she said blushing lightly

"Don't worry about it, most girls think he is anyways", the blue haired boy said smiling

"Okay", Maria said smiling

The blue haired couple began gazing into the star ocean. Before they knew they were holding hands they looked at each other the blue haired girl was blushing madly.

"Hey Fayt were leaving now", the brunette said loudly not to mention rudely

"Geez thanks", the blue haired boy said annoyed

"so Maria how's your face?', Sophia said cutely but not really caring

"Your lucky I slipped or I would've knocked your smart ass into the next dimension", Maria said smiling

Sophia made a very rude hand gesture to Maria. She began walking towards the brunette until she felt someone holding her back. The brunette got scared and went back into the restaurant.

"I don't know why she likes pissing you off but try not to let her get under your skin", the blue haired boy said

Then the brunette appeared again

"Fayt I said were leaving hurry up with this blue haired loser", she said

Maria couldn't hold back any longer instead of walking she ran towards Sophia. The force was so strong that they went flying into the playground ball pit and began their brawl. The blue haired girl got the brunette in a head lock Sophia bit Maria on the arm which released her, Sophia got on top of the blur haired girl and started shaking her violently and began slapping her because Maria's face still hurt the slaps were ten times worse tears began to slide down her cheek. Finally the blue haired girl put her feet on the brunette's stomach and pushed with all her might and launched her out of the ball pit. Fayt watched as his sister came flying out and crashing on the floor.

"Serves you right for pissing her off like that", the blue haired boy said upset

Sophia said nothing she just glared at her brother fixed her hair and dusted her clothes off and headed inside. Maria emerged from the ball pit victorious.

"Maria are you ok?", Fayt said helping her to her feet

She lost her balance a bit and fell into Fayt's arms; she looked up at the blue haired boy smiling he noticed that tears were falling down her face the moonlight made them glisten as well as her eyes.

"Oh Maria, I've only known you for a day and in that time you've become a good friend", the blue haired said looking into her sparkling eyes.

He hugged her

"Even though your not sad please don't shed any more tears…… don't cry", he said

Maria put her arms around him to.

"Before we go in, Fayt", she said whispering into his ear, "thank you", she kissed him softly on the cheek.

The two families departed when Maria and her mother were back in the car Jessie had something to say.

"What is it mom", she asked

"Guess what, I've invited the Leingods over for dinner on Thursday", the brunette mother said happily

"What!", Maria said surprised

* * *

There Maria got her revenge on the brunette I tried adding a bit more romance to the story doyoulike it! well see ya next chapter hope you enjoyed this chapter 


	6. Attending missed classes

Okay now that Maria has gotten her revenge on the annoying brunette Sophia it's time for her to head back to school. Again sorry for taking so long to update I've been playing Star Ocean 3 (Universe mode, anybody tried it?) the next thing I'm going to do is to try beating it on 4D mode! Wish me luck okay, well enough about that on with the story. One more thing, please don't hate me for this chapter its just the way the story goes don't worry this is a Maria/Fayt fic trust me.

( ) this means their thoughts or their thinking!

The Leon I'm using is the kingdom hearts 2 version

Chapter 6

Maria's missed classes

The blue haired girl awoke the next morning by the rude ringing of her phone she opened her eyes slowly and answered it.

"W...WHAT!" she yelled into the phone

"Maria, its Fayt," the blue haired boy said

"Oh sorry," she said slightly embarrassed by her outburst

"Don't worry about I'm not a morning person either, listen do you want me to pick you up on my way to school," he asked

"Y…yeah sure give me half an hour though," she said sitting up in her bed

"Okay see ya in thirty then bye….," he hung up

Maria was happy that Fayt was coming to pick her up and best of all her face no longer hurt which was a good thing, she got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom to get herself ready. She brushed her teeth her face (you know all the things associated with morning hygiene) she picked out her outfit for the day (a black tube top with straps, loose blue jeans, she decided to put her hair in a ponytail she grabbed a red cloth and tied her hair into a ponytail and collected all her school materials and headed downstairs. It was thirty after seven the blue haired girl had finished the juice she had poured herself she heard a knock on the door just as she had expected.

"Hi Maria, you ready to go?" the blue haired boy asked with a look of concern on his face

"Sure, but what's wrong Fayt?" she asked

Her question was soon answered when she spotted evilness in the form of Sophia Esteed talking on her cell phone in Fyat's car. She crossed her arms and looked at the green eyed boy for an explanation to why she was in his car.

"Well," Maria said while crossing her arms

"(Sigh) she said she couldn't find her car keys so I was forced to bring her along with me but it's just for today next time she won't be here," he reassured her

They both got into the car the brunette was talking very loudly into her phone haring her voice made Maria shudder Fayt only glanced at her as she did.

"Yes that's what I said you idiot!" Sophia hissed into the phone

The brunette noticed that the blue haired girl was looking at her in the visor.

"What are you looking at Mary?" Sophia said angrily

Maria got slightly annoyed that Sophia pretended to forget her name so the blue haired girl decided to play along.

"What was your name again uh sounds like sofa ummm oh yeah Sophia the stupid B…." She was interrupted by the panicking blue haired boy.

Fayt quickly sensed the tension and quickly thought of something to say before there was a rumble in his car.

"Ummm so Maria, you missed a few classes yesterday which ones were they?" the blue haired boy asked quickly.

The rest of the ride to school was quite Sophia got out of the car as soon as they pulled up in front of the school she walked but not before saying a few parting words to Maria.

"This isn't over yet Maria just you wait!" the brunette said maliciously and turned on her heel

"Ohhh I'm so scared," the blue haired girl yelled out

"Come on the others are waiting for us at the entrance," Fayt said

They made their through the dew ridden lawn of Peterny High where they we're met with an unusual scene, Cliff was laughing at Albel.

"What's so funny?" Maria asked curiously

"Albels upset because during P.E his game with Riku ended in a tie," the blonde said

"Is that it, come on Nox at least you didn't lose," a familiar voice said

"Silence Zelpher, a tie is worse than losing you fool," the crimson eyed boy said angrily

"Well if your that upset go look for him and ask or in your case demand for a rematch," Maria said feeling a bit sorry for him

Albel went into the school to seek out the silvery haired boy. Fayt and Cliff went with Albel just to make sure he didn't anything drastic the blue haired girl was left alone with Nel.

"So how was your first day?" the red head asked

Maria had told Nel about her memorable rumble in the cafeteria with Sophia. Nel was impressed as well as disapproving

"Well in my defense she tripped me in the cafeteria so she started it," Maria protested

"I know exactly what happened I was in the cafeteria, but she always seemed like she was sweet and innocent," the emerald eye girl said a bit disappointed

"She's like a flower with thorns if you ask me looks can be deceiving," Maria said, "I think she's out to get me just because I like….er…. I mean because I'm a new student"

The red head had a feeling that Maria was not be entirely truthful but thought better of and decided not to ask if she had feelings for Fayt. The second day of school was the same as the first with the small exception of having to do work. The blue haired girl asked her new friend Namine if she could help her out during math. It was now fifth period Maria made her way to the class that she had missed she was greeted by the teacher, a kind faced woman with purple hair and wearing a long murky green robe.

"Welcome to crafting class I'm the teacher Ms. Stanice, you must be Maria, we missed you yesterday", the joyful teacher said, "take a seat anywhere you'd like"

Maria looked around for a desk to sit at and she spotted the last person she expected to see Leon. It was just her luck because it was the only seat left so she had no choice but to sit next to Leon, she was slightly blushing.

"What's up new girl," the brunette guy greeted her

"Hi Leon," she greeted happily

"today class you will be attempting to make one of the most challenging items known to crafters, you will be making the boots of prowess," the purple haired teacher said happily pulling out a pair of very fine boots, "only one of my students has been able to make a perfect pair of these"

"Who might that be?" a girl named Suezan asked A/N (Suezan is an original creation)

"Do any of you know Sophia Esteed?"The teacher asked

A few students nodded their heads; Ms. Stanice spent most of the time showing what she expected to see in the boots and handing out crafting instructions and the materials that would be needed. Maria sighed because she knew that creating these wasn't going to be a picnic. The class set to work most of them rushed over to the supplies cabinet to get the best equipment, the blue haired girl was a pretty decent crafter. The class began to engage in conversation while attempting to make the item (some were nervous to even start) the bell rang Maria didn't even get started because she spent the whole time looking over the instructions.

(Cooking sounds like fun) Maria thought to herself while looking at her schedule

The blue haired girl made to her class all by herself (she was proud of her accomplishment) the class was half classroom and half kitchen. The teacher was a very pretty blonde woman named Ms. Rigel the blue haired girl thought she looked young.

"Welcome Maria, this is cooking class I'm you r teacher Ms. Rigel please take a seat anywhere you'd like," she said rather lazily, " today you will be simple be baking chocolate chip cookies the supplies are over get to work"

The class wasn't as fun as Maria had expected as the teacher suddenly fell asleep at her desk, the blue haired girl was surprised that the teacher was sleeping on the job she finished her cookies which were made perfectly. The bell rang and the school day was over the blue haired girl gathered her things and took her leave the hallway was full of students Maria was looking around to see if she would be able to spot the blue haired boy unfortunately she didn't spot him she was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by someone.

"Fayt!" she said happily

But as she turned around she found herself staring in a pair of stormy gray eyes.

"Oh, hey Leon," she said slightly disappointed, "what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to grab a drink or something it is after all pretty warm," he asked

"Sure I don't see a problem with that," she replied slightly blushing

The two left the school through the schools front double doors and out into the warm afternoon. They walked down the sidewalk many of the trees were losing most of their leaves; the streets were filled with the red, orange, and yellow foliage. They spotted a small store and bought their drinks there they than began the walk to Maria's house.

"So where are you from?" Leon asked beginning a conversation

"Oh, I'm from Aquios but we decided to move out here because my mom was starting a new job here," the blue haired girl said

They passed many houses and saw many people there were a few gentle breezes that blew passed them. They were soon in front of the Traydor residence and Maria did something that surprised herself.

"Wanna come in?" she offered

"Sure," the brunette replied

The house was deserted, Maria threw her backpack off and the two headed for the living room where they began to watch T.V. Maria noticed that she needed to water one of her many plants so she went to the kitchen to grab a cup full of water. As she made her way back she tripped over some of pack and unfortunately who was standing right in front of her got the water splashed all over him.

"Oh I'm so sorry, damn you backpack," she cursed her black bag, "your all wet"

"Heheh, guess I am do you by any chance have a dryer so that you can dry my shirt?" he asked wiping water out of his eyes

"Sure," she said, "just give me your shirt"

Leon took off his white shirt to reveal a very attractive upper body. Maria was mesmerized by the brunette's physique she couldn't move (he's so hot) she was lost in thought.

"Hello earth to Maria," he said jokingly

"Oh right your shirt," she said taking it and running off to the laundry room.

Maria threw the soaked shirt into the dryer and returned to the living only to see a shirtless Leon sitting and looking hotter than ever. Maria was afraid that she might do something that she might regret if he stood there any longer she noticed that Leon was glancing at her she looked back and smiled weakly.


	7. Feelings of Regret

Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been busy lately with one thing or another. I beat Star Ocean on 4D I'm so proud of myself but enough of that on with the story chapter 7! The beginning may be a little intense enjoy! A new character makes their debut in this chapter, one more thing when I was playing I noticed that the inventor Puffy says something very interesting if you talk to her while in the Kirlsa workshop (A).

* * *

Chapter 7

Feelings of Regret

Maria continued to stare at the shirtless hunk as he continued to watch T.V the blue haired girl felt like at any moment she was going to pounce on him like some kind of animal on its prey.

(I like Fayt) she thought

Maria got and headed to the kitchen to escape from him once in the kitchen she let out a sigh of relief.

(What's going on, why do I feel this way I know I like Fayt so why does Leon make me feel this way?) She began thinking again.

As she returned to the living her arm was grabbed by Leon he looked at her smiled.

"I think you're hot too" he said

He pulled Maria closer to him so close they we're only inches apart from one another. Maria didn't know what happened one minute they we're staring at each other the next they we're locking lips rather than fight it Maria welcomed it. The blue haired placed herself on top of Leon as they began to make out the blue haired girl began sliding her hand across the brunette's chest caressing him. Leon returned the favor by caressing Maria's neck with soft warm kisses which aroused her very much. Maria began sliding her hands down Leon's abdomen lower….lower suddenly the ringing of the dryer broke them apart their was an awkward silence.

"Umm let me go and get your shirt," she said and ran off to retrieve the shirt

She returned with shirt in hand and handed over she was blushing.

"Y….You should go now," she said (but she didn't want him to)

"You want me to go," Leon said looking a little disappointed

"Yes," Maria said quietly, "see ya at school tomorrow

"O…okay", he said and left closing the door quietly behind him

The blue haired girl slumped to the sofa and let out a long sigh and began to think (do I like Fayt or do I like Leon) she asked herself confused.

She sat up and began to get teary eyed.

"What am I going to do?" she sighed

After a couple of hours of thinking and watching mindless T.V. Maria soon fell asleep. She began dreaming about her and Leon she awoke because someone was knocking on the door; she got up to answer it.

"Hi Maria what's up," the blue haired boy greeted her

"Oh, hi Fayt," Maria greeted him a little weakly, "sorry Fayt, but I'm not feeling all that great right now, can I call you later"

Maria lied she couldn't look at the blue haired boy not after what she had just done a few hours ago.

"You ok? Your not coming down with anything are you?" the blue haired boy asked with concern in his eyes

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing to worry about, I'll see ya tomorrow," she said

Fayt left happily without another word which left Maria alone again. She went into the kitchen to grab a drink when she spotted a note on the fridge door.

_Maria I have to work late tonight, I probably wont be home till midnight,_

_Love, mom_

The blue haired girl sighed to herself she went back into the living room and threw herself back on the sofa and began watching mindless television. She soon became bored so she decided to take a walk and do a little exploring; she put her shoes on and headed out locking the door behind her. The front yard was pretty big the grass was perfectly green the flowers were in full bloom the tree however had shed many of its leaves die to the fall weather. She walked wondering and thinking of what she should do about her two crushes, she walked past many homes and many laughing children on the way she lifted her head up and noticed a small café in a little shopping center called "blue moon café".

"I didn't realize that I walked this far," she said

She went in through the doors into the café; the café gave off a gloomy and almost depressing vibe. It was dimly lit many tables were here and there the counter was near the front there were only a few people here at the present time. The blue haired girl found herself a table to sit she put her head and began to lose herself in thought she was on the brink of tears when…..

"What's the matter miss?" a voice to lively for a place like this said

"Huh, oh nothing," she said looking at a girl with silvery looking hair done in pig tails wearing a white apron.

"You can't fool me, most people who come in here have a problem so spill it," she said

"Well you see….. wait a minute who are you?" the blue haired girl asked

"Oh sorry, my name is Peppita Rosetti, I work here." Peppita said happily

With the introductions said and done Maria told Peppita everything the blue haired girl felt that she trusted the silvery haired girl.

"Hmmm, your in quite a pickle aren't ya," the silvery haired girl said

"And now I don't know what to do," Maria said

"Well if you ask me since you've already made the moves on this Leon guy, why don't you see where it goes from there I'm sure this Fayt guy will understand hopefully.

"Hmmm, you're probably right, but Fayt…. Thank you Peppita," the blue haired girl said happily.

The blue haired left the café but not before giving her new friend a hug. Maria started to stroll outside felling a bit happier she didn't even realize that she was right in front of Peterny high she decided to sit at the fountain in front of the school. She sat happily humming to herself she felt a gentle breeze past by, her hair began to sway in the wind she opened her eyes and spotted someone sitting on the school steps as she approached the person she realized that it was Namine she was sketching away in her worn out looking sketch pad.

"Hi what are you doing here?" the blue haired girl asked the blonde

"I'm sketching isn't it obvious," the blonde girl said

Maria decided to sit next to the blonde; she glanced at the sketch and thought it was very beautiful even though it wasn't finished.

"That's really good Namine," the blue haired girl complimented

Namine continued to sketch happily and Maria continued to watch she broke away from it and spotted someone she knew.

"Umm, be right back," she said

Namine nodded her head signaling that she heard her. The blue haired girl began running after the person she kept running and the person stopped walking and Maria collided right into him.

"Oh sorry, Leon," she said

"For what, Bumping into me," the brunette guy said helping Maria up to her feet

"No, no for telling you to leave, the truth was I wanted you to stay," Maria said sincerely

"You don't have to apologize for that but what does this mean? I thought you liked you Fayt?" he asked

"Well I like you, lets leave it at that for now," the blue haired girl said

Maria decided to introduce Leon to Namine she brought him over to where she was sitting.

"Well he certainly good looking," the blonde said giggling

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Namine, bye", the blue haired girl said

Namine watched as Leon and Maria walked off holding hands.

"Good for her," the blonde said

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try not to take so long to update next time well until next chapter see ya. 


	8. Fayt is just a Friend

Hey everybody what's up, ok now that I'm back from my little break it's time to continue where I left off here we go chapter 8 hope you like it. One more thing I said Maria's eyes were green but their actually blue sorry about that.

Chapter 8

Breaking the news gently

Maria was looking into the eyes of the blue haired boy she was a little a nervous because she was about to break the news and tell him that she already had someone.

"Hey Fayt", she said nervously

"What is it?" he said

"Well when you came yesterday the reason I said I wasn't felling well was because I felt guilty", Maria said

"Guilty about what?" the blue haired boy said

"I had Leon over and we sorta made out and we became boyfriend and girlfriend", she said almost out of breath

"Really….." he just looked at the steering wheel

The blue haired girl looked at Fayt feeling bad for what she had just told him, there was an awkward silence.

"Get out", he said

"What", Maria said in shock

"I can't believe that, you know perfectly well how I fell about you and then you go and do this", he said enraged

"It's not like I was leading you on or anything", she said on the brink of tears

"That doesn't matter, GET OUT OF MY CAR, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE, and GET OUT", he yelled

Maria obeyed and got out Fayt drove off cursing very loudly. Maria put her face into her hands and began crying when she opened them however, it was dark and she was in her bedroom. She looked around and calmed herself.

"Just a dream, thank goodness", she said

The blue haired girl awoke she opened her eyes slowly and let out a long soft yawn. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted to the light.

"Today's Thursday, Fayt and his family are coming over for dinner tonight", she sighed

She threw the covers off herself and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom she shivered because the floor tiles were cold. She did the daily routine and headed downstairs and waited for the blue haired boy to arrive, Maria felt a little a nervous.

She watched a little T.V before he had arrived when she heard the honk of the horn she turned off the television and headed outside locking the door behind her. Fayt gave her a very bright and optimistic smile.

"Good Morning", he said very happily

"Good morning to you to", she replied

She got into the car and they drove off Maria fastened her seatbelt. She looked over at Fayt who appeared to be in a very good mood.

"Hey Fayt", the blue haired girl said nervously

"Hmmm", he replied

"Do you like me?"

"What! Well… yes, yes I do", the blue haired boy said slightly blushing

The blue haired girl smiled but it wasn't a happy smile it was a nervous smile.

"What's the matter", Fayt said

"Fayt I never meant to hurt you but I have a boyfriend", the blue haired said very quickly

The blue haired boy kept driving and then he smiled.

"Please, please be my friend, don't abandon me", Maria said on the verge of tears

Fayt gave Maria a very comforting smile he held her hand.

"Maria I will always be your friend no matter what, though I would have liked to have been something more but that's besides the point, I wont something like this come between our friendship ok I'll always be here for you never forget that", Fayt said very coolly

"Thanks Fayt, I'm so glad you understand", she said relieved

The blue haired boy wiped away her tears.

"We're here already, you don't people to see that you were crying especially Sophia", he said

Maria wiped away the rest of her tears and gave Fayt a very cheerful grin.

After that said and done they got of the car and headed to their usual meeting place but only Cliff was waiting with his arms crossed.

"Where's Albel?" Fayt asked looking around thinking that Albel was suddenly going to appear

"Albel already went inside he's pissed because his match with Riku ended in a tie again", the muscular blonde said

"Why can't he just realize that he and Riku are evenly matched", Maria said in an irritated sort of way

"Come on you know Albel, he'll only settled for being number one", Fayt said

Why didn't you go with him Cliff?" what if he does something to Riku", Fayt said in a worried tone

"Fayt the worrywart," the blonde said giving a thumbs up to Maria and then running off to catch up with the blue haired boy

The blue haired girl watched as they ran off she was by herself she smiled and then headed into the school. The students were not in class in yet because she had arrived 10 minutes early she checked her watch.

"Ten minutes till school starts, guess I'll go to the library", she said to herself

During her walk on over to the library she spotted Leon apparently he was rummaging through his locker looking for something, the blue haired girl tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Leon", she said very happily

"What's up new girl", the brunette guy said

"I have a name you know", Maria said poking Leon on the chest playfully

"Where you headed?" he asked

"To the library, want to come with?"

"Sure", he responded to the offer

On there way on over to the library the passed the school's bulletin board filled with many after school programs and various school clubs but a certain orange colored on caught Maria's attention.

"Hmmm, Peterny high annual Halloween costume dance", she read, "oh that sounds like so much fun I've never been to a costume party before"

Leon looked at the blue haired girl and smiled

"You look just like a child, we should go together", he said

"Yeah sounds like a lot of fun", the blue haired girl replied

They talked all the way to the library; apparently there weren't many students in the library at this time. Maria pulled out a mini compact and was looking at her face.

"Your fine and I mean that literally", the stormy eyed guy said

"Stop, your going to make me blush", she said cutely

And without even knowing they were lip locking with each other they were brought back to reality because the librarian cleared her throat very loudly. Maria and Leon looked at each other and smiled, the bell rang forcing them to part ways.

"See ya in 5th ", Leon said and kissed the blue haired girl on the cheek

As Maria made her way to her class she heard a bit of arguing she spotted the group down the hall and noticed who they were it was none other than Riku, Albel, Fayt, and Sora apparently Albel was arguing with Riku and Maria knew why she listened in on what they were saying.

"Lets play another game you fool, I'm sure I can beat you this time", Albel said in a cold voice

"Fine Nox this time I'll be the celebrating because of your defeat I'll see ya in 6th", the gray haired boy said

"Riku come lets hurry to class before were late", Sora said

Riku and Sora ran down the hall past Maria she waved to them. She approached the blue haired boy and the crimson-eyed boy.

"Geez Albel is winning that important to you? Can you just admit that you and Riku are evenly matched?" the blue haired girl said coolly

"Never worm, winning and being the best is important never forget that fool", Albel said glaring at her

Fayt stared at Maria and smiled.

Fayt dragged Albel to class, which reminded Maria that she was going to be late if she did not hurry. She made it just in time the late bell rang two minutes later.

"Hi", Maria greeted Namine

"Hello", the blonde said bringing her face up from her sketchbook

The teacher walked in and announced today's activity

"today class you'll be finishing the work we started on yesterday and you are to hand it in when the bell rings no excuses", Ms. Elena said in a firm tone

Everyone began rummaging through their backpacks to locate their work and supplies. The blue haired girl pulled out her things and began work at once; it was half way into the period when Maria had finished her work. She handed it into the period one tray, sat back down, and began to daydream happily, she was brought back to reality when she felt someone tapping her shoulder.

"What happened?" she said

"They're calling you to the front office', Namine said

"Ok then", the blue haired girl said getting up

She walked down the empty hall no one was around; she found the office and approached the woman at the desk.

"I Maria Traydor they called me up for something", she said happily

"Oh yes, Miss Traydor your councilor would like to see you", the secretary pointed to an open door

Maria approached the door

"Ahh you must be Maria I'm your councilor Ms. Lansfeld but please call me Blair, the reason I called you up was because we made a mistake on your schedule, it seem that you don't need any sort of History, you can be an office aid", the gray haired woman said happily

"Which office would I be working in?" Maria asked

"You would be helping out in the student services and attendance office", the purple eyed teacher said

"Sounds good, I'll do it", the blue haired girl said happily

"Ok let me just adjust your schedule and you'll be all set", Blair said

The gray haired woman handed over her schedule and bid her farewell and left the office and returned to class.

"What happened?" Namine asked with interest

"Nothing really, it's was just that they made a mistake on my schedule and they fixed, I now have office TA instead of history", Maria said

The bell rang releasing the students into the hallways; the pair began talking happily until Namine bumped into a guy wearing a black beanie.

"Watch where you're going girl", the guy said very meanly

"Hey it's not her fault you were just standing there", Maria said

The guy stared at Maria and then glared at her.

"Listen, you must not know who I am because you're the new girl so I'll let you off with a little warning but next time you won't be so lucky", the guy said and walked away

Maria sighed and then looked at Namine

"Thanks Maria, but you didn't have to", the petite blonde said

"Its okay, besides that guy was a jerk, who was that guy anyway?" the blue haired girl asked

"Beats me", Namine said

The girls parted ways Namine headed for the art building and Maria headed for the office. She found it almost instantly she opened the door and went inside she handed her schedule to a secretary.

"Ok then Maria we'll have you sort out paperwork first", the secretary said pointing to folders of papers

"That's a lot of papers", the blue haired girl said

She began sorting out the papers by date and filing student records, she was doing fine until she came across a file that intrigued her very much.

"Squall Leonhart", she read the file name "is this Leon's file?"

She examined the folder very carefully

"Do I really want to look at Leon's personal records", she asked herself quietly

She looked around to check if anyone was watching her, she looked back at the file and opened it slowly.


	9. A Meal fit for a Leingod

Hey everybody you didn't have to wait long for this chapter so here we go, Maria is about to find out some things about Leon that she shouldn't, will she discover something shocking or get caught? Read on and find out! I present to you the reader chapter 9.

A meal fit for a Leingod

The blue haired girl opened the file and saw the first page, which was all the usual info about the student's classes and periods. She was about to go to the next when she was suddenly enshrouded by someone's shadow Maria panicked.

"Oh no I'm busted", she said to herself

She got and turned around only to be met the eyes of Sophia.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked

"Nothing this file just fell on the floor and its contents fell out, I was just picking it up", the blue haired girl lied quickly

"Really", Sophia said with suspicion in her voice

"Yes really, anyways what are you doing here?"

The brunette looked at Maria and then told her

"I'm an office aid to if you have to ask", Sophia said rudely

"You're kidding right?" Maria said

"Why would I?" the brunette said

"Never mind", the blue haired girl said

Maria didn't like the fact that she and Sophia had the same period together. After Maria had finished filing all the paper work she decided to sit at a desk and wait for her next assignment the whole time she waited she felt like she was being watched.

"Why are you an office aid?" the brunette asked, "They only let students with good grades work here"

Maria glared at Sophia but calmly responded

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not the only one with excellent grades you know, I am ahead in my credits", the blue haired girl said smugly

"Just by looking at I wouldn't expect that", the brunette said with spite

The secretary approached the two girls and addressed the younger of the two.

"Sophia will you take this paperwork to Ms. Celi's room please", the secretary asked nicely

The brunette took the paperwork and left, leaving the blue haired girl alone she snuck over to the papers that she filed just a few minutes ago. She rummaged through them and found Leon's file.

"Hmmm let's see here, it says he was transferred from another form a school called Balamb Garden"

Maria stopped and thought to herself

(Balamb Garden, wonder where that is?)

She read on and learned a little more about Leon.

(Says he had a rivalry with a person by the name of Seifer Almasy, he was also an excellent student)

Maria stopped reading because she felt guilty that she was snooping around his personal business she placed the file back down into the filling cabinet and smiled.

"I want to get to know him from dating not through snooping"

Sophia had returned the two continued to work through the paperwork until the bell had rang; the secretary thanked them for their work. Period 3 and 4 had gone by pretty quickly the blue haired girl always looked forward to 5th because she always had a good time with the blue haired boy.

"Hi Fayt", she said very cheerfully

"Hey Maria, what's up", he said

The couple got into their desk and waited for the lesson to start, the hooded teacher walked in an announced the assignment. The blue haired pair began talking about the dinner that would take place tonight while mixing chemicals together. The rest of the day had gone by quickly she and Fayt parted ways.

"I look forward to seeing tonight", the blue haired boy said

Even though Fayt and Maria were friends she couldn't help but blush.

Fayt had went to meet up with Albel and Cliff and Maria went to meet up with Leon.

She found him sitting by the school fountain.

"Hey Leon", she said

"Maria, what's up", the brunette guy said with a cute smile on his face

Leon had walked the blue haired girl home he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Sorry Leon we are expecting company otherwise I'd asked you stay", she said

"Don't worry about, have a good time okay", he said before he departed

Jessie had not arrived yet so Maria decided to watch some T.V until she had arrived. At around 4:30 she had arrived with the groceries Maria helped her bring in the rest.

"Okay that's everything Maria why don't you go put on that black dress I got you for you birthday", Jessie said, "I'd bet you'd look really beautiful

Maria had remembered that birthday, she asked her mom for the latest phase gun called "the shadow phase gun" but she didn't get it but she was grateful she got something.

"Okay be down in a bit", she said

Maria headed upstairs to get her self changed she sighed because she didn't like wearing fancy clothes once in her room she pulled the dress out of the closet and looked at it.

"Well it is beautiful", she said

She returned downstairs very gracefully.

"You look very beautiful honey", the brunette mother said

Jessie had prepared a very lovely meal

"I see your using the good tableware", Maria said

The evening meal contained a very juicy looking roast, mashed potatoes, ears of corn, a bowl of mixed veggies and a bowl of salad.

"Everything looks so good", the blue haired girl said

Six had arrived quickly there was a knock on the door as expected, the blue haired girl straitened her dress and opened the door and greeted the guests.

"Welcome to the Traydor residence", she said

"Hello Maria", Robert and Ryoko said together

"Hello Fayt, hello Sophia", Maria said

"Nice home", the blue haired boy complemented, "I know I've been here a few times but I haven't seen how nice it looked"

"It's okay", the brunette said unimpressed

Maria shot Sophia a very deadly glare. Jessie and the Leingods began talking happily while Maria and Fayt did the same.

"Isn't anyone going to talk to me?" Sophia said angrily

But before Maria could reply Jessie had announced that dinner was ready. Everyone got their spots at the table the whole Leingod family (Even Sophia) complemented Jessie's fantastic cooking as they began to indulge in the cooking Fayt asked a question.

"Umm Mrs. Traydor, who is that in the portrait?" Fayt asked pointing to a picture of a man

"Oh, that's my late husband Richard, he died a few years ago", the brunette mother said

"I'm so sorry", the blue haired boy said

Maria put her head down excused her self from the table and ran upstairs, Fayt went up after her.

Maria was on her bed crying her eyes her room was flooded with twilight Fayt sat next to her a put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maria don't cry please it pains me to see you like this", the blue haired boy said

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it, I miss him everyday", she cried

Fayt held on to her as she continued to cry staining his shirt with tears, he looked into her glistening eyes (he remembered when this had happened when Sophia had hurt Maria) and wiped away her tears. She looked up at Fayt and smiled

"Thank you Fayt, you're an invaluable friend", she said

The blue haired boy helped Maria to her feet and they made their way back downstairs and joined them back at the table.

"Sorry about that", she said and bowed her head

Everyone smiled at her (Maria could have sworn she saw Sophia smile)

Everyone finished their very delicious meal everyone went into the living to engage in conversation Jessie brought the Leingods some coffee. Fayt, Sophia, and Maria drank some sodas. It was around 8:00 when the Leingods left.

"That was a very delicious meal Jessie", Robert and Ryoko said

"Thank you Mrs. Traydor", Sophia and Fayt said together",

"See ya tomorrow," Fayt said

Maria helped Jessie pick up the dishes and load them into the dishwasher

"I love this thing", Maria said tapping on it

The brunette went upstairs to make a phone call; Maria jumped onto the sofa and let out a sigh of relief.

"Glad that's over", she said

She heard a knock on the door she got up and opened it and smiled.

"Hello Leon", she said happily, "so what brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just passing by and decided to stop by", he said

"Really?" she said

The two sat on the steps of Maria's house and began looking into the sky admiring it.

"Beautiful", she said

Maria leaned her head on Leon's shoulder.

"The first time I saw you, I knew I had to have you", he said

"That's sweet", she said

The two got up and looked into each others eyes and kissed. Jessie had opened the front door.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" she said

Maria turned beet red Leon smiled.

"MOM!" she shouted

"Sorry sweetie", she said and closed the door

Leon looked into the blue haired girls again kissed her softly on the forehead and left.

"See you tomorrow", the brunette said

Maria want back inside her mom was watching T.V

"So who was that fine young man?" she asked

"That was Leon, he's my boyfriend"

"I'm glad to see that you're happy", Jessie said

Maria hugged her mom and went upstairs to her room she fell on top of her bed a smiled.

"Leon, are you the one?"


	10. Fun with Albel and Nel

I'm really doing my best to make sure I update quickly because I've been away for a while, so here it is chapter 10. This chapter is going to be mostly about Albel and Nel, I hope you enjoy it! Contains slight Sophia bashing XD

Chapter 10

Fun with Albel and Nel

The month of September had passed by quickly the once leafless yards were now full of discolored leaves. Maria and Leon's relationship was serious now. The past few weeks they spent together getting to know each other better and there love blossomed beautifully and there bond was as strong as super glue. Fayt on the other hand had remained a loyal friend to the blue haired girl; Cliff was his same old self nothing much changed for him, Nel was always busy but whenever she had a chance she would hang with them, and Albel was finding himself falling for a certain emerald eye girl.

"Hey Albel what are you looking at?" Fayt asked

Albel was admiring the sheer beauty that was Nel Zelpher sitting across from them.

"Hey I know what he's looking at", Maria said smiling

"And what would that be?" Namine said

"He's looking at Nel of course", the blue haired girl said

"You know nothing fool", the crimson eyed boy said annoyed

"Look at that he's blushing", Cliff said

Fayt, Maria, Namine, and Cliff were staring in the direction of mister Nox; he gave them all a dirty look.

"Oh look, she's coming this way", Maria said pointing

Albel turned around very quickly and straightened up looking at his colleagues who smiled at him. Nel had approached their table and sat next to Maria.

"Hey guys, what's up she said cheerfully

Everyone greeted her happily.

"And hello to you to Albel", she said

The crimson eyed boy only grunted at the red head

"So Nel what's new?" Fayt asked

"Not much, I just haven't found a date for the Halloween dance yet", she said opening her iced tea

"Really I'd thought you'd someone by now", the blue haired girl said

"Why don't you go with Cliff, he hasn't found anyone yet

Albel clenched his fists and said calmly

"Unacceptable, Zelpher cannot go to the dance with this blonde ignoramus", he said

"Hey don't call me an ignorosis, ignamis, or whatever the hell you just said", the burly blonde said trying to catch tater tots in his mouth

"Really and why can't I go with Cliff?" Nel asked with suspicion in her voice

Albel knew he had to tell the truth because no would believe him if he lied so he decided to come clean.

"Because I want to take you, that's why you fool", he said, "this is all you're fault Maria if you hadn't said anything", he said

"You should be thanking me", Maria said in a satisfied tone

Albel threw a tater tot at Maria.

"So you will be taking me then", Nel said looking at Albel

"Yes Zelpher, I will", he said

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Maria's schedule had been changed around a bit she now had a class with Albel and Fayt which she was pleased with but she yet again had a class with Sophia.

"I enjoy English, don't you guys", Maria said

"Its okay", the blue hired boy said

"Hmph", Albel grunted

The three took there seats.

"Well I'm waiting", Maria said addressing the wicked one

"Yeah, thanks I guess" he said

The brunette walked into the classroom gracefully and approached Albel.

"You're in my seat Albel", she said rudely

Fayt and Maria looked on to see what was going to happen

"Find another seat worm, this one is taken", he snapped

"Oh you, hmph fine then but you've been warned", she threatened

"You're threats are as empty as your head is", Maria said

Sophia stormed away to the back of the class.

"Geez, she acts all high and mighty, but she nothing more than a stuck up snob", Maria said

"I agree with you there fool, she acts all ditzy and who does she think she's fooling acting all sweet and innocent anyway", Albel said with his head down

"Ok, ok enough Sophia bashing guys, she is my sister after all", Fayt said interrupting the two

Class had started and everyone got to work the teacher had assigned the students to read a poem and analyze it, everyone was forced to get into groups of four Sophia had no choice but to join Fayt's group.

"Can I be in your group Fayt?" Sophia asked meekly

"Sure", the blue haired boy said

Both Maria and Albel glared at Sophia, but the brunette brushed them off

"Okay so what was the main idea of this poem?" Fayt said

"Hell if I know", Albel said laidback, "this poet speaks nothing but nonsense"

"I think he is talking about human nature seen through the eyes of an innocent child", Maria said

"Yeah I think that's about right", the blue haired boy said

"Wrong", Sophia said, "its talking about how we as humans must see how our actions impact the society we live in and greatly influence others"

"That also sounds right", he said

"Pick on fool, so that we can hurry up and finish this", the blonde/brunette haired boy said

Fayt scratched his head wondering which one sounded best he looked at Sophia and then at Maria.

"Fayt I really don't care which one you choose, just pick one", Maria said

Finally the blue haired boy found a way to combine both Maria's and Sophia's answers to make a very good one.

"That makes sense I guess, hand it in", Maria said

The blue haired boy got up and handed the paper to the teacher and returned to his desk where he heard some whining coming from his younger sister.

"My answer was the right the choice obviously", the brunette said

Maria rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not even going to answer that and cause a scene for nothing, yes you're answer was better, there are you happy?" the blue haired girl said impatiently

"Shut your trap worm", Albel hissed

Albel's icy voice sent a chill down the brunette's spine

Class was dismissed; everyone collected their things and left everyone except for Albel.

"Can I have a word with you mister Nox?"

Albel returned to the class while Maria and Fayt stood behind to wait

"Sophia what did you do?" Fayt said

"Nothing that he didn't deserve?" she said

"You", Maria said

Sophia walked away feeling proud of herself holding her head high. Albel had emerged from the class looking a bit disgruntled.

"What happened?" the blue haired pair asked in unison

"That stupid bitch sister of yours told that I didn't help you with the paper because of that I now have to write a five page paragraph on some other story he randomly picked out of the book", Albel said with rage

"Hey Fayt and I can help you out if you'd like", Maria said sweetly

Albel accepted the offer; they were going to meet in the library after school. The three parted ways.

"Hi Leon", Maria said wrapping her arms around the brunette hunk

Leon wrapped his muscular arms around the blue haired girl and they entered the crafting class together.

Ms. Stanice had given their assignment (which was to make a pillow) the couple worked together and had a really good time doing it. Once they were finished the teacher said they could the pillows they made. The blue haired girl gave Leon the pillow she made which featured a picture of a stitched lion just like the one on Leon's necklace. He gave Maria a big hug and Leon kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks, I love it, I'll always cherish it", he said

Maria's last class was cooking Ms. Rigel came in as lazily as ever and said they would be watching a cooking video which turned out to be very boring the blue haired girl fell asleep.

"Maria, Maria wake up", a firm voice said

The blue haired girl opened her eyes slowly the image of Nel came into focus.

"Nel what are you doing here?" she asked

"Well class is over now, I was passing by and spotted you sleeping, so here I am", the red head said happily

"Thanks, Nel", Maria said bowing her head

"Don't mention it, so are you heading home?" the red head asked

"No, Fayt and I are going to help Albel with his essay in the library", she said

Nel decided to follow Maria.

"Sup Maria", Leon said joining the two girls

"Nothing just headed to the library to help a friend, you can come if you want", she said

The trio had arrived in the library where just as planned Albel and Fayt and Cliff as well were waiting for them

"Where have you been woman?" Albel asked

"Sorry I fell asleep in class", she said

"What's she doing here?" Albel said pointing to Nel

"Oh, she wanted to come along", she said

Everyone grabbed a copy of the story that Fayt had made copies of and began to read.

"So why are you doing this?" the emerald eyed girl asked

"Because of that arrogant little bitch Sophia", Albel said infuriated

"Hmm I never knew she was that mean", Nel said, "so what are you going to as for the Halloween dance?

"I'm….."

"I finished, has everyone else finished as well?" the blue haired boy asked, "okay so now what the story is about lets right down some of the main things"

Everyone wrote something down and handed it to Albel.

"You guys are the best maggot friends I could ever have", he said

He put the papers in his backpack, everyone packed up there things and went there separate ways Leon and Maria were the first to leave followed by Fayt and Cliff leaving Albel and Nel all alone.

"Thanks for helping out", the crimson eyed boy said

"My pleasure", Nel said smiling, "do you like Albel?"

Albel looked at her and then blushed

"Yes I do Zelpher, why do you think I wanted to take you to the dance?" he said

Nel smiled and gave the crimson eyed boy a kiss on the cheek. Maria and Leon were looking from above on the second floor of the library along with Fayt and Cliff.

"I knew he liked her, I was right", Maria said proudly

Fayt sneezed witch echoed all over the library Albel and Nel heard and looked up stairs to spot the source of the noise.

"Why you little maggots", he said

The four got up and ran. Albel ran up the stairs to chase after them.

Nel laughed at the sight of them running around the library.

"He's a keeper", the emerald eyed girl said


	11. Plan of Payback

Hey everyone I'm back with the latest chapter, so anyway just to recap Sophia got Albel in trouble, everyone helped him with the assignment and Nel is finding herself liking him and Albel now has a taste for revenge on the Brunette girl so here it is chapter 11! Sorry but this chapter is a little short.

Chapter 11

Devising a Plan

Maria and the rest of the group were sitting around the fountain and enjoying the usual gentle breezes that occasionally passed by.

"You realize that maggot you call a sister must pay", the crimson eyed boy said

"Fayt turned his attention to Albel and sighed

"Are you serious? Can't you let it slide just this once? The blue haired boy pleaded

"No dice fool, she must pay", he said

Nel glanced at Albel and then turned his attention to Maria

"Is there no way he'll listen to reason and spare Sophia? The red head said

"No, once he's determined there is no point trying to talk him out of it, besides who cares she brought this upon herself when she decided to tattle", Maria said crossing her arms

"Okay fine, just don't hurt her though", Fayt said

Albel addressed the group

"Do any of you maggots now how to use Symbology? He asked

"My spells are a little to strong but I can take em down a notch", the emerald eye girl said

"Me too", Fayt said

"I don't even know how to use Symbology; I heard that it takes lots of practice, and also the strength of the spell can really drain you", Cliff said

"Don't look at me", Leon said

"I can use Symbology, but mostly protective spells, but I do know one called Gremlins, they won't hurt her unless I tell them to", Maria said

"Perfect Zelpher, Leingod, Traydor I'm going to need all of you to pull this off and get revenge", the crimson eyed boy said

"So when exactly do you want to do this?" Maria asked

"I'm not sure, but soon", he said

Everyone parted ways.

"So you're able to use magic", Leon asked surprised

"Well just a little", she said

"Can you show me?" he asked

"You're so cute how can I say no", the blue haired girl said

Maria stuck out her hand and concentrated, white light began to gather in her palm soon a ball of light was in her hand; she looked in the direction of Leon and shouted.

"Power up!" she said

Orange rings began swirling around the his figure and then they disappeared

"There I made you stronger", Maria said happily

"Really?" he asked

"Yes, try lifting me", she said

Leon lifted the blue haired girl right over his head, but then his arms began to wobble and Maria came toppling down on him.

"Sorry I forgot to mention that it only lasts for fifteen seconds I haven't perfected it yet", the blue haired girl said

"Ugh, thanks for the heads up ", he said

Leon helped Maria to her feet and dusted her off

"Thanks for showing me that", the brunette guy said happily

"Sure"

The pair walked hand in hand towards the blue haired girl's home. Many of the neighborhood children were running around laughing and playing, chasing one another.

"So innocent", she said

"Yeah", Leon said

The couple reached their destination, standing in front of Maria's dwelling.

"Wanna come in for a while", she offered

"Yeah sure", he said

The two walked up the steps and entered the home; Maria's mom wasn't home as usual

"Your moms hardly home huh?" the brunette said

"Yeah but it doesn't bother me", she said

The two dropped their belongings and took their shoes off and proceeded to the living and collapsed on the couch together. Maria rested her head on Leon's shoulder and began to talk.

"So do you live with your parents?" she asked

"No, I live alone" he said

"Really, how can you afford to pay rent? Do you have a job?" she asked

"My parents left me s sum of money, and I also work, do you work Maria?" he said with a warm smile

"No, but I probably should", Maria said, "but my mom is such a successful scientist she makes lots of money so there isn't a need for me to work, she is able to provide for me and then some"

"I see", he said

The blue haired girl fell into Leon's arms; they adjusted themselves into a more cozy position on the couch resulting in Maria being wrapped in Leon's muscular arms, Maria felt safe in Leon's arms soon fell asleep. The blue haired girl suddenly awoke because she heard knocking on the door.

"Go away", she yelled

But the knocking didn't cease, so the blue eyed girl had no choice but to get up. The knocking soon turned to pounding.

"Damn you Albel, what do you want?" Maria said angrily

The crimson eyed boy and the blue haired boy were standing in front of Maria.

"My, My aren't we a feisty maggot", Albel said smartly

"What is?" she asked

"Fayt here has just informed me that his sister Wormphia is at the shopping center right now", the ruby eyed boy said

"Wait, do you mean Sophia?" Maria said

"Of course I mean her you fool", he snapped, "Let's go"

"So it's time to ambush her?" she asked

"Enough of your questions woman, wake up that fool over there and let's go", he said

Maria woke up Leon which resulted in him falling onto the floor. The group piled into Fayt's car.

"Tell me again why we're doing this", the blue haired boy said

"Because she deserves it, that fool should have known better than mess with me", Albel said

"Okay just remember, you promised that you wouldn't hurt her", Fayt said

They arrived at the shopping center; everyone got out of the car and were all greeted by Nel and Cliff.

They spotted Sophia and her friends coming out of an ice cream parlor with her two friends Puffy and Mayu.

Albel looked at his spell casters and then at Sophia.

"Time for a little payback", Albel said evilly

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is short, the next one will be good

I would like to personally thank Miss Nox for beong such a faithful fan thanx


	12. Symbols and Romance

Greetings again everyone it is time for the latest chapter installment, chapter 12, I can't believe I've actually made it this far. So anyways, enough of my blabbing lets continue the story just to recap Albel has devised a devious plan to get revenge on Sophia with the help of his friends so lets continue and see what happens shall we, here we go chapter 12!

I've failed to mention that I don't own Star Ocean or Kingdom hearts 2 or anything, except for the shirt on my back.

* * *

Chapter 12

Symbols and Romance

The group watched as Sophia and her two friends walked around the shopping district laughing and talking cheerfully, which for some reason infuriated the crimson-eyed boy very much.

"Ha look at the maggot, so unsuspecting", he said

"Come on Albel it's not to late, lets just go over to my house and you can torture my dog", the blue haired boy said

"I'm not a monster Leingod; I don't take pleasure in torturing animals", Albel snapped

"Oh yeah sorry", Fayt said

"They're on the move", Cliff said

The crimson-eyed boy looked at the brunette haired girl and then at Fayt.

"Go ahead Leingod", Albel said

The blue haired boy looked at Albel and then concentrated, white light began swirling around in his hand suddenly he possessed a ball of light in his palm soon symbological rings swirled around it and then he shouted.

"DEEPFREEZE!" he shouted

Sophia and her friends continued to walk unaware of what was about to happen. Snowflakes began to swirl around the ground began to turn transparent and then it turned to ice, the brunette haired girl walked right on it.

"Watch out!" Mayu and Puffy shouted in unison

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Sophia screamed

But it was to late Sophia had walked right on Fayt's icy floor, she threw her hands into the air sending her ice cream flying, she went gliding across the canvas and collided with a street light her ice cream was now in her face as well as her hair. Albel and the others were howling with laughter.

"Oh my Apris, that was just too funny", Maria said on the verge of tears

"That was great Leingod", Albel said

Mayu and Puffy helped Sophia to her feet.

"What happened?" the brunette said

The two girls just shrugged their shoulders. Sophia began cleaning her hair out and wiped her face off with a cloth. Albel and the others looked on.

"Okay that was good, we'll wait to see where they go next", he said

Maria looked at Fayt who appeared to be bothered.

"What's wrong?" she said

"Nothing", he said

Maria put her hand on his back and smiled warmly, this cheered Fayt up for some reason.

"They're headed into the arcade", the red head said

"Let's go", the crimson-eyed boy said

The group came out hiding and followed from behind at a slow pace. The arcade was a noisy place to be lots of chattering could be heard as well as laughing they spotted the three at the DDR game.

"So this is where she comes to practice", Maria said

Sophia was in the middle of a game.

"Your turn Zelpher", Albel said

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" she said

"Never, do it fool and I'll kiss you", he said

Everyone shifted there attention from Sophia to Albel and Nel. The red head blushed very slightly.

"I'll do it, but not because I want kiss from you, am I making my self clear?" Nel said

Albel glared at her

Nel began to concentrate just as Fayt had done then she released her symbol.

"THUNDERFLARE!" she shouted

As the brunette continued to dance she began to get shocked, Mayu and Puffy looked on as Sophia began to act strangely.

"Ugh, something's shocking me, ah", she winced in pain

"Nel STOP!" Fayt shouted

The red head put her hands down and looked at the blue haired boy who looked concerned.

"Sorry Fayt" Nel said bowing her head

"A little to strong Zelpher", Albel said

Sophia fell to the floor shaking, Mayu and puffy helped her to her feet again and brushed her off, there was a look of rage in her eyes.

"Someone is using Symbology", she said

Fayt turned his attention to Maria

"Please Maria, don't hurt her, I know you don't like her but please", the blue haired boy said

"Don't worry Fayt I said I wouldn't hurt her I promise", Maria said

Fayt stared into her beautiful navy blue eyes and nodded his head.

"I believe you", Fayt said

"Now that, that's settled lets go", Albel said

The group moved again and headed outside waiting for the arrival of the Sophia. They spotted her leaving the shopping area through the park, they followed.

They waited till she was a good distance away from them until Albel had instructed Maria that it was her turn.

"Go ahead Traydor", he said

Fayt looked at her

"You promised", he said

"Yeah I know", she said

Maria concentrated until the light was in her hand she shouted out her spell.

"GREMLINS", she shouted

Tiny hamster like creatures began appearing out of nowhere and falling into the grass, the blue haired looked at them and smiled.

"Go get that girl with the brunette hair and scare her", she said

The creatures began running after Sophia who was completely unaware.

"What was that, I heard a noise", Mayu said shaking

The gremlins jumped out and began crawling on Sophia, Puffy and Mayu got so scared they ran away screaming.

"Ugh, what are these things, ahhh", she screamed

Maria looked at Fayt

"Don't worry, they're not hurting her, if anything she's screaming because she's scared", Maria reassured the blue haired boy

They watched from afar as Sophia was squirming on the floor covered by the hamster like creatures, and laughed.

"Enough, Maria", Albel said

The blue haired girl snapped her fingers and the critters vanished into thin air leaving a scared Sophia on the floor.

Albel had instructed the others to follow him toward the brunette.

"See what you get fool, you should know better than to mess with me", the crimson eyed boy said

Sophia looked up at them her eyes were glistening and her face was full of grass she and her clothes had dirt smudges on her clothes. Fayt rushed over to her and blocked Albel.

"Leave her alone now", he said

"What are you doing worm, move out of the way", he said

"No, you've done enough already", Fayt said

"I didn't do anything fool, you guys did all the work", Albel said with a smug grin on his face

"Wait so you mean that you never had any intention of doing anything yourself, you just had us do everything for you", Maria said

"That's right, why would get my own hands dirty when I had you as my underlings". He said

"You sneaky bastard", Nel said

"Heh, that's me", he said

Everyone stared at Albel in disbelief, but smiled

"I should've known better", Maria said

Fayt helped Sophia to her feet. The brunette girl gave everyone a very nasty look turned on her heel and stormed off. Everyone watched as she disappeared in to the darkness.

"So you had us do everything for you huh, very clever even for you", Fayt said

"Thanks a lot worms, but now I must leave you", he said

Albel grabbed Nel by and ran off pulling her with him, Nel stuck her hand out hoping that someone would help her escape the clutches of Albel but no one did.

"Your sister sure looked mad", Maria said smiling

"Just be on your guard, she'll try to find a way to even with you all", Fayt said

"Scar-eee", Cliff said

"Hmm, but Leon and Cliff didn't do anything", the blue haired girl said

"She doesn't care who's innocent or not", Fayt said

Maria and Leon left and headed back to her house, the street lights were lit no one was outside it was peaceful and quiet.

"I'm tired", Maria said yawning

"We're almost there", Leon said

Maria wondered how Sophia was going to get even with them; she thought of many things in her mind and laughed at them.

"Want some hard candy?" Leon said pulling a jolly rancher out of his pocket

"No thanks", she said

Maria and Leon arrived at their destination however Leon couldn't stay this time so he gave Maria a kiss and left. Maria was just about to enter her home when something caught her eye a shadowy figure sitting on the far right side of the door. She shook a little from fear and addressed the figure.

"Who's there?" she asked nervously

The figure got up and approached her; the blue haired girl stood her ground and waited for the figure to reveal itself.

"It's just me, you can relax", a friendly voice said

"Fayt, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Nothing, I didn't feel like going home just yet, but if you want me to leave I will", he said

"No, stay you can keep me company, my moms at work", Maria said happily

Fayt smiled. The two sat on the steps of the porch

"So anyway, sorry you had to see your sister get tortured", Maria said

"Sokay", he said

Fayt moved a little closer.

"Got you eye on any girl in particular?" she asked

"Yes", he said

"Really, who is it?" Maria asked, "Come on I won't tell"

"Neither will I", Fayt said in quietly

"Really, well I guess I can't force you to tell me", the blue haired girl said

The night wind was blowing more than usual tonight, Fayt's and Maria's hair was dancing in the wind and gust that passed by. Some leaves blew passed them a few got caught in Maria's hair.

"There are leaves in my hair", she said happily

Fayt ran his fingers through Maria's hair effectively getting all and any trace of leaf out of her hair, the blue haired girl began to blush and also felt very warm inside she couldn't fight the smile.

"What are you smile about", Fayt asked

"It's nothing" she said

Fayt moved a little closer

Maria pulled something out of her pocket which intrigued the blue haired boy

"What are those?" he asked

It was a whole heart with a crack in the middle; Maria pulled it apart and gave Fayt a half.

"Why are you giving this to me? You should be giving this Leon", Fayt said confused

"Leon is my boyfriend, but you are something more", she said handing him the half

Maria smiled at Fayt as did he, they were both blushing eyes shinning.

"Thank you Maria", he said

Well it was clear that she and Leon were together, she couldn't help but feel something for Fayt (something special). Fayt also felt the same way about Maria although he couldn't do anything about which saddened him sometimes. He wished that he would have just confessed his feelings for Maria if he did that she would be his and not Leon's. He decided to tell her how he felt.

"You know that girl I was telling you about", he said

"Yeah", Maria said blushing

Fayt was now looking into Maria's navy blue eyes

"It's you", he said

Fayt put his hands on Maria's slender shoulders and embraced her. Maria wasn't sure what was going on her mind had gone apparently elsewhere; Fayt released her and then kissed her.

* * *

Oh things are starting to get more interesting hoped you enjoyed the lastest installment until next chapter see ya (please RR) 


	13. The Forgotten Promise

I'm glad everyone who reviewed my last chapter enjoyed it and for those of you who didn't "shame on you!" okay anyways Fayt has confessed his feelings for a certain blue haired beauty how will she react to what has just happened? Well I know anyway, but you don't so what are you waiting for? Read the latest chapter and find out?

* * *

Chapter 13

The Forgotten Promise

The blue haired couple was engaged in a lip lock that seemed to have lasted an eternity, Maria did not know what to do, and obviously, she knew what she was doing was wrong but at the same time, it felt so right to her. It was true that she housed feelings for the blue haired boy and thought that he would make a perfect companion, but she had already chosen whom she wanted to be with. "_What am I doing_?" she asked herself still lip locked.

She pulled herself away from Fayt and looked him in the eyes.

"Fayt what are you thinking? You know I'm with Leon", she said concealing the smile on her face

Fayt stared at her with innocent eyes, "I just wanted to let you know how I felt about you Maria", he said

"I know how you feel about me I've known for some time, but Fayt please I'm with someone else now", she said seriously

Fayt put his head down and sighed, "I know"

Maria looked up into the sky and sighed as well, it was true that she felt something for Fayt she couldn't deny that but in her current situation, she had no choice but to end it.

"Fayt I'm sorry, but you need to move on and find someone else", she said

Fayt looked at her, "You're the only one I want to be with, remember"

Maria starred at him in surprise her began to glisten because of the fact that she loved Fayt to she remember the promise they had made.

(Flashback)

Maria was only seven and living elsewhere, her mother had just packed the last box of their valuables because they were getting ready to move.

"Mommy where are we going this time?" a young Maria asked

"Were moving to a very nice city called Whipple, I've been promoted", a younger Jessie Traydor said to her daughter

The blue haired girl began to fidget with hands.

"Is Fayt coming over to say good bye?" she asked sweetly

"Of course they are honey", she said

Maria was playing in the front yard of her soon to be old home while Jessie was inside making sure she had not forgotten anything.

"Maria, careful that you don't trip", Richard Traydor said

"Don't worry daddy I'll be fine", she said happily

"Hi Maria", a young blue haired boy said

"Fayt you came, I'm so glad", Maria said running up to him capturing him in a hug

"Ah, come on Maria you're going to squeeze the life out of me", he said

Maria released the hold she had on him and blushed; "Sorry" Ryoko Leingod greeted Maria and Jessie as well.

"Where's Robert?" the brunette mother asked

"He had to stay behind with Sophia because she's ill at the moment", the blue haired mother said

"I see, well anyways I'm all packed and ready to leave, It's been really nice working with you and Robert, tell him I said goodbye and I hope we see each other again Ryoko", Jessie said while hugging her friend

"Fayt I don't want to leave, I want to stay here with you", Maria said sadly

"I wish you didn't have to leave either, but you have to", he said

"I'll see you again right", she said

"Don't worry when we see each other again we'll be together forever I promise", he said

"Pinky promise?" Maria said

The blue haired boy and girl intertwined there pinkies together, Maria began to cry as well as Fayt the moment they let go.

"We'll be together again I promise Maria", he said

The Traydor family got into their car and drove off, the blue haired boy waved goodbye Maria rolled down her window and waved goodbye as well.

(End flashback)

Tears had finally escaped Maria's navy blue eyes and fell on the porch.

"I remember now, we made a promise to always be together", she cried, "and I forgot"

Maria feel to the floor and cupped her face into her hands, "How could I"

Fayt approached her and held her in his arms stroking her beautiful blue hair he had no idea that the one he loved had forgotten the promise they had made so long ago.

"I'm so sorry Fayt, how could I", she sobbed, "after my dad had died I was going through a hard time accepting it and in the process I forgot all about you and the promise we had made, when I first seen on the day I moved in I didn't recognize you, I'm so sorry Fayt"

"its okay Maria, please don't' cry anymore", the blue haired boy pleaded

Maria looked in Fayt's green eyes (almost the exact same color as Nel's) and buried her face in his chest the moment seemed to have lasted forever Maria pulled herself away and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry Fayt, but I love Leon now please forgive me", she said

Fayt looked into her navy blue eyes and mustered up a very optimistic smile, "I'll continue to wait for you then"

Maria stared at him in amazement at what he had just said, "Fayt"

The blue haired boy hugged Maria one last time before departing.

"I'll be here in the morning to pick you up okay"

"Sure, see you tomorrow"

Maria went inside locking the door behind her and headed upstairs ready to retire for the night, she changed out of her street clothes in exchange for some sleepwear, pulled the covers over herself and fell onto a peaceful slumber. She opened her eyes she was starring at the form of a very young Fayt Leingod.

"We'll be together again I promise", he said

Maria was startled and awoke the sun was barely rising.

"6:24, still early", she said to herself

She got up despite the current time she got ready in record time; she went into her mom's room and woke her up.

"Tell Fayt that I already went to school, love ya mom bye", she said

"Bye sweetie, have a nice day", she said groggily

Maria went outside it was a little chilly in morning she walked down the street while listening to her I-pod unaware of the things around her. It took her a total of 18 minutes to get to school she proceeded through the double doors the school was practically deserted only a few of the school staff was present. The blue haired girl went into the cafeteria and got an early breakfast (just a cup of strawberry yogurt and a bottle of water) and found a table to sit at she was alone in the cafeteria except for the lone cafeteria lady.

"I can't believe I came so early what's gotten into me I wonder?"

She looked out the cafeteria window at the rising sun, she rummaged through her backpack and pulled out her planner and began flipping through it out of boredom.

"You look bored, what are you doing here so early?" a friendly voice asked

"Nel, what are you doing here?"

"I come early to run the track; I'm on the track team"

"With legs like that I wouldn't doubt it"

Nel smiled at the compliment she had just received she placed her things down and got something to eat as well and joined the blue haired girl. Maria was happy to have some company she was beginning to feel lonesome.

"So why are you here anyway", the redhead asked

"You know I don't really know myself, funny huh", she responded

Nel stared at Maria smiling. Some students had begun to arrive it was still early; school wouldn't be starting for another 47 minutes.

"Still gonna be a while before school starts", Maria said

"I'm going to go out to the P.E area to check on something want to accompany me?" Nel asked in an inviting manner

The blue haired girl gladly accepted the invitation the two collected their things and headed on over to their destination.

"This school sure is empty in the morning probably because it's big", the blue haired girl said

Nel continued to lead the way to where ever it was they were going; they turned a corner and arrived at the desired location (which was the gymnasium that Nel had to unlock). Nel was in fact an office aid that usually came around the P.E area to unlock the buildings.

"That's a lot of keys", Maria said eyeing a large ring with many bronze and dull looking keys

The red head unlocked the double doors to the Gym and jumped back in surprise.

"Damn you Tidus you're always trying to scare", Nel said to blonde-haired teen irritated

"Oh man I failed again, I'll just have to try harder another time", he said in a mock tone of sadness, "hey Yuna come out I didn't scare her"

A very beautiful brunette haired girl had emerged from the shadows and smiled at her companion, "oh well" Maria examined Yuna and thought she was a very beautiful girl although there was something odd about her eye color. The one named Tidus walked away accompanied by his beautiful friend.

"Yuna if you can't control him keep him on a leash!"

(A/N Tidus and Yuna were only a cameo appearance, I have no intention of putting them into the story, sorry all you TidusxYuna fans)

"Who are they?" the blue haired girl asked with curiosity

"That's Tidus; he's always trying to irritate me for some reason, and the girl is Yuna", Nel said closing the double doors to the gym. Now that was done they headed back into the building so that the emerald eyed girl could return the keys.

"Cliff and Albel are here already", Maria said

This time Maria led the way to front of the school were her friends were waiting sure enough there they were at the front as she had expected.

"Hey guys!" Maria said happily

Cliff responded with a cheerful wave, Albel however grunted. Fayt had just pulled up in the parking lot and was making his way to the group.

"Morning guys", he said happily

The blue haired girl stared at the form of Fayt and smiled, it made her a little uncomfortable to be around him though she did not know why.

"I have to go now", she said heading into the school

Everyone gave her a parting gesture and she went in, Fayt's smile had faded. She kept on walking until she bumped into Leon.

"And a good morning to you", he said

He leaned in to kiss Maria but she pulled away from him which put a weird look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he said

"It's nothing really, just not in the mood to be lovey-dovey, sorry", she said apologetically

"Alright I won't force you, just let me know when you're ready to be lovey-dovey", he smiled while he fidgeted with her hair

"Thanks", she said, the truth was she was now very unsure if she should tell Leon what happened last night she thought it over in head and then thought it was best if she didn't right now.

"_It's too early for drama right now"_

The first bell rang signaling that the students had six minutes to get to class or they were going to be marked late.

"Bye Leon, I'll see you in crafting", Maria said

The brunette guy kissed Maria on the cheek and left her, Maria stopped by her locker to pick up her math book and store her book on Norse Mythology which they were doing in English class at the moment.

"Gosh this book is so confusing", she said throwing the book into the locker

She slammed her locker which echoed down the hallway, she looked around in embarrassment because people were looking. She walked to class without anymore distractions.

"Good morning", Maria said

"Ditto", Namine said happily

Ms. Elena had given them the assignment of the day the class was surprised that she didn't give a lecture today.

"Well it is Friday after all, maybe she's tired or something", Namine said opening her sketch book

"Yeah", Maria responded

The first three periods were a snooze fest except for the little laugh that Maria got out of Sophia slipping and dropping paperwork which she had to re-file the brunette only gave her a glare.

Chemistry was awkward; Maria sat in the front of the class today and worked with a female student which turned out to be a disaster which resulted in them being covered in purple slime in crafting she poked her finger with a sewing needle, in cooking she burnt her brownies by the end of the day Maria had become very irritable.

"Have a bad day?" Namine said

Maria nodded she sat next her blonde friend and let out a sigh of relief.

"What's that purple stuff? Namine said pointing to the now crusted purple slime on Maria's jeans

"Chemistry accident", she said

Fayt and the others had emerged from the school double doors and walked towards the two girls.

"Hey guys", Fayt said

Maria grunted almost a perfect imitation of the wicked one.

"We're going to the movies tonight, you guys are welcome to come if you want", the blue haired boy said

"Sure, count me in", Namine said

"Alright I'll come", Maria said which made Fayt smile widely

"I'll be over to your house later to pick you up later", he said

Namine had given Fayt the directions to her home because he didn't know where she lived.

Leon had told Maria during Crafting class that he was going to visit some relatives and he wouldn't be back till Sunday. Maria saw this as some sort of sign of the gods. She smiled at Fayt making him smile even more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! please RR 


	14. A Trip to the Movies

Hey everyone I'm back with the latest installment of the story, I apologize for taking so long to update. Anyways just too quickly recap the previous chapter; Fayt jogged Maria's memory of the promise they had made when they where only ten years old, okay I now present to you chapter 14!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything,and never will

* * *

Chapter 14

Collecting the Party

Sophia was listening in on the conversation that Fayt was having over the phone with Cliff.

"Okay how about you come over to my house in half an hour I'll be ready by then, then we can go pick up everyone I'll be the one driving of course", Fayt said to the blonde over the phone

"Ahh, why can't I drive I promise I wont' drive at a demonic speed", the blonde teen pleaded

"Sorry Cliff, but Namine is going to be in the car, I doubt she'll want to die at the age of 16", Fayt said ending the argument

Cliff decided to give up and except the fact that he wasn't going to be driving tonight he told Fayt that he would be over in a while as planned before hanging up. Sophia moved away the doorway and silently tiptoed back to her room.

"Why don't I ever get invited anywhere with them?" she asked herself, "maybe I should try being nice to them, that might get me invited"

She got off her bed and headed back down the hall to her older brothers dwelling, she straightened her hair and dusted herself off before entering, and she didn't bother knocking instead just walked in.

"Sophia, you should learn to knock one in a while you know", the blue haired boy said slightly annoyed

Sophia bowed her head, "sorry"

Fayt gasped in surprise he wasn't really expecting an apology from her.

"So what do you want?" he asked

"Where are you going tonight big brother", she said sweetly

The way the brunette was acting sent a chill down Fayt's spine; he glanced at the smiling girl.

"Cliff, Albel, Nel, Namine, Maria and I are going to the movies tonight; I'm not really sure what movie we are going to see yet" he said

Sophia was getting comfortable in Fayt's computer chair and started playing with her hair nervously; Fayt had a pretty good idea of what his younger sister wanted.

"You want to come don't you", he said slyly

"Umm yes please, I've got nothing to do tonight", she said in a mock sad tone

Fayt was unsure if he should allow his sister to come he knew it would put Maria in a bad mood not to mention cause problems.

"Sophia it's not that I don't want you to come it's just that you don't know how to keep you sarcastic remarks to yourself and usually start arguments", Fayt said placing his hands on his hips

"Please let me come, I'll be a good girl I promise, just give me one chance", she pleaded

The blue haired boy bit his lip and finally agreed to let her come with them, causing Sophia to jump for joy, "thank you big brother"

Fayt let out a heavy sigh, "sorry Maria"

(Over at Albel's house)

"Bah, I don't know why I even agreed to go out with those fools tonight", Albel said lying on his bed

"I can't believe you talked me into coming over to your house", Nel said imitating Albel

Nel had come over because Albel said it would make it easier for Fayt, instead of having to go to both of their houses.

"What do you do for fun around here Nox?" Nel said starring up at the ceiling from a nearby chair.

"I train in the court yard for fun", Albel said

"And what do you train with?" Nel asked with interest

Albel got up walked over to the closet wardrobe and pulled out a sheathed katana and smiled wickedly at the red head.

"Not bad", Nel said in an unimpressed manner

She walked over to her school bag and pulled out a pair of short swords, Albel looked at her with interest.

"You may actually be able to give me some sport", he said unsheathing the katana

(Maria's house)

Maria threw off her pack and kicked off her shoes and headed for the living to relax before Fayt came to pick her up, Jessie was home today.

"How was your day sweetie?" Jessie asked while putting some clothes into the washer

"It was fine mom, oh and one more thing, I'm going out tonight with my friends if that's alright with you", she said

"That's fine honey", she said putting in the rest of the laundry

Maria got off the sofa and headed upstairs to get herself changed for tonight, she wasn't feeling particularly in a good mood more like confused.

"Why did Fayt have to go and remind me of my past, I was fine not know", she said

She opened her closet and pulled out some random shirts, picking out an outfit in her current state was tedious.

"I'm sure anything will do, It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone", she muttered

She decided to surf the net for a while until Fayt called her and told her when he was coming.

"I wonder if Leon is having a good time with whatever it is he's doing", she said

It was around 6:00 pm by the blue haired boy called

"Maria I'll be there in 15 minutes, see you then", he said cheerfully

The blue haired girl shut down the computer and headed downstairs where her mother was watching T.V. she smiled when she saw her daughter enter the room.

"You look nice tonight", she said

"Oh mother I'm not trying to impress anyone or anything", Maria said slightly blushing

Fayt honked the horn signaling he had arrived; Maria kissed her mom on the cheek and left closing the door behind her. To her disgust Sophia was in the back seat (déjà vu) smiling cheerfully at her as well as Namine who appeared to be rummaging through her white hand bag, Maria crossed her arms and stared at Fayt.

"Good evening Maria, how are you?" Sophia asked sweetly

Just like Fayt, Sophia's words sent a chill down the blue haired girl's spine making her shudder.

"Are you cold or something", the brunette said happily

Maria had a feeling that Sophia was up to something but couldn't put her finger on it.

"_Why is she being nice?" _

Maria decided not to think about it for now and enjoy herself as much as possible; she got into the vehicle and put on her seatbelt.

"I borrowed the SUV this time so that we would all fit", the blue haired boy said happily

"This is much better than having to cram in your other car", Maria said happily

"We're going to pick up Cliff first than head on over to Albel's house, he and Nel are there together so that it would make it more easier on me", he said

They passed up a couple of stop signs and screaming children before they arrived at Cliff's home which was the same as the last they saw it. Fayt honked the horn in reaction making the burly blonde emerge from within his dwelling; he opened the door and made his way to the back of the car.

"Aww man, I have to ride way in the back, this is a first for me and probably my last, the next time we go somewhere I'm either driving or riding passenger", the blonde boy pouted

"Don't pout that's very unattractive of you", Maria said teasingly

The ride to Albel's home was a little farther than Cliff's home they drove passed the gates and up to the drive way, Fayt honked the horn and waited a while but the pair did not yet come out so the blue haired girl decided to get off and fetch them personally she pounded on the large double doors, one of the manors servants answered the door.

"I'm here to collect master Nox and Miss Zelpher", she said in a smart aleck tone

The servant instructed Maria to where the two where, she went up a spiral stair case passed a chandelier, a couple of expensive looking vases and passed lots of wooden doors until she had arrived in front of Albel's room, little did she know that there was a deadly sparring session going and went in without knowing.

"Hey you…… ahhhhhhhhh", Maria screamed as a thick long dagger flew passed her head and planted it self in the bedroom wall

"Oh Maria, you guys are here already?" Nel said with a puzzled look on her face

Albel sheathed his katana and grunted, "Just when things were getting good you guys have to show up"

Albel was panting out of breath and sweating, his clothes had become torn and ragged, and Nel on the other was in the same state as her sparring partner.

"Are you guys going to go out looking like bums?" the blue haired girl said crossing her arms

"I won't be of course, you fool!" Albel said icily, "but Zelpher on the other hand"

"What am I going to do? I don't want to go out looking like this", Nel said looking at her self in one of Albel's mirrors

"You look fine, I'll go help you wash up, come on lets hurry, Albel go downstairs and get in the car" Maria said

"Hmph, fine", he said

It took a total of thirty minutes before Maria and Nel had come out of Albel's house, Maria's face had turned red from anger because the crimson eyed boy had taken her seat.

"Any redder and your face will look like a tomato", Albel said smiling

Nel and Maria sat in the back with Cliff, the blonde was happy to have company

"So what were they doing?" Cliff asked with interest

"Sparring", the red head said

"Really, who won?" Namine asked

"It was a tie", Albel huffed

"Good thing you guys didn't kill each other!" Sophia said happily

Albel turned his attention to the brunette girl who smiled back at him

"Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Sophia asked kindly

"Just what are you planning wench", the blonde/brunette boy said

"Nothing at all I assure you, I promised big brother that I would be a good girl tonight", Sophia said

Everyone in the car shuddered

* * *

Sorry about taknig so long to update again, I hope you enjoyed it until next time loyal fans see ya! R&R 


	15. Sophia's Plan

Hello again everyone are you ready for the next chapter in the series? Here's a quick recap of the previous chapter: Albel and Nel had a very intense sparring session, Sophia is being unusually kind which is freaking everybody out and now the crew is on the way to have some fun!

Disclaimer: No I still don't own anything! Are you happy now?

* * *

Chapter 15

Sophia's plan of revenge

(Flashback)

"Maria, do you want to come over to my house? We can have a tea party, I've wanted to show you my new stuffed kitty that Fayt won for me", a very cute younger Sophia said to older but still young friend Maria

"Of course I'd love to come over, I'll come over after I have a snack at my house", Maria said very cutely to Sophia

The teacher caught them talking while they were actually suppose to be taking a practice spelling test.

"Don't make me separate you girls", the teacher said softly

The two girls held each others hand

(End)

"Maria, hey Maria", Fayt said waving his hand in the rear view mirror trying to get her attention.

"What is it?" she finally asked

"Well we were just wondering what movie we should see, any suggestions?" the blue haired boy asked

"I'll leave that up to you guys, whatever you choose will be fine with me", Maria said a little coldly

Everyone started shouting out suggestions.

"How about, night of the headless bloody swordsman from hell", Albel said

"Let's see Welcome to Camp Murder", Nel said

"Life on the Edge?' Cliff suggested, "I heard it's a great action packed movie"

"Action is so boring, I want to see blood and gore I know I said I didn't care but I agree with Nel", Maria interjected

The red head gave a Maria a pat on the shoulder and smiled, which in fact made the blue haired girl smile.

"Good choice", Nel said

"I'll agree with my red headed fool", Albel said

"Aww man", Cliff said in disappointment because he knew that once again he had lost but it didn't put him in bad spirits though.

"That's fine with me", Fayt said

"Me too", Namine said happily

Everyone turned their attention to the brunette expecting her to object to the movie that they had agreed on.

"I don't really like movies that involve blood and gore but I'll make an exception this time because I was invited, so I vote for that movie too", the brunette said happily

"Are you sure Sophia", Fayt said looking at his younger sister reflection in the mirror, "I know you don't like Horror movies"

"Its fine", the brunette said

"Are you trying to ruin the night fool?" Albel said punching Fayt's arm

"Ouch", Fayt said rubbing the sore spot which made contact with an angry fist

They arrived at the central Plaza forty eight minutes later, many people where coming in and out of retail stores with baggage of their purchases, some children where pulling on their mothers arms begging to get a certain toy that caught their fancy but were being dragged in the opposite direction.

"Little brats everywhere", Albel snapped

The plaza was a very spacious place that was a shopper's paradise, stores to the left to the right up on the second balcony, street lamps lit the way, many restaurants placed amongst all that for when the shoppers needed a rest from the hustle and bustle that was shopping.

"Let's head on over to the theater, that is if we can make our way around this monstrous crowd", Fayt said

To make sure that no one was sweep away in the sea of people that held hands: Maria and Namine, Albel and Nel, Fayt and Sophia, Cliff didn't need anyone to hold his hand because of his figure.

"YOU FOOL! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING", Albel shouted at a very rude woman carrying lots of bags

With much difficulty and dodging they arrived at their destination.

"Finally", Cliff said taking in breaths of air

"Some one stepped on my foot", Namine said sitting on a nearby bench nursing said foot

"Okay the movie that we want to see started 10 minutes ago, the next showing isn't for another two hours", Maria said crossing her arms

"Well what do we do till then?" Nel said placing her hands on her hips

Fayt was looking around looking to see if he could spot anything worth doing for two hours, his eyes lit up when he spotted the place

"Hey guys how about doing that?" he said pointing to the place

"Cyber-techs virtual battle simulator adventure café", Sophia said, "You and you games big bro"

Everyone followed Fayt to the café (Sophia being practically dragged)

They entered the café and where greeted by a white creature with tiny purple bat wings, red ball like antennae, and squinty eyes.

"Welcome to cyber-techs how many in your party? Kupo', it said

"Ohhhhhhhhh, how cute", Sophia said capturing the creature and hugging it like a stuffed toy.

"Sophia let it go", Maria said

"Oh sorry, I can't help myself, whenever I see a moogle I just have to hug it", she said releasing the moogle from the hug

"So this thing is a moogle?" Cliff said with interest

'They mostly run small businesses while some create wondrous inventions that further technology", Fayt said

"So how many in your party, kupo", the moogle said addressing them again

'Seven", Fayt said

"Will you be using the battle simulator today or just here for snacks", the moogle said

Fayt addressed his friends

"Do you guys want to play, it's really fun", he said like an excited child

"Yeah, I'll play", Maria said

"I don't know how good I am but I'll give it a try", Namine said

"Count me in", Cliff said

"Us to", Albel said volunteering Nel as well

"I'll play', Sophia said

The moogle asked that they follow him; the café was semi full of customers most of them were here for some relaxation while regular human waiters served them their orders.

"Oh no, I forgot my purse in the car", Sophia said

Fayt handed over the keys to the car and she ran off but no before a few words

"I'll catch up in the game don't worry", she said

"Before entering the room please leave all electronic devices in the basket provided for you as these devices may freeze game play", the moogle said, "have a good time"

The crew put their cell phones (which was the only electronic item they had) into the basket. Fayt set the battle room settings before entering the room.

"Okay intermediate should be okay for us", he said, "Come on guys"

Before entering the actually game room they had to choose weapons first, they input their data and chose their weapon type, the computer gave them the appropriate weapon for their skill level:

Fayt Leingod – Divine avenger

Maria Traydor – Dragoon laser

Cliff Fittir – Mythril gauntlets

Nel Zelpher – Death bringers

Albel Nox – Sword of the crimson scourge

Namine – magical staff

Difficulty: intermediate; please enjoy your fighting experience

The doors opened and allowed them to enter.

"Let's go for it guys" Fayt said pointing hid sword into the air

Everyone stared at him in amazement

"It's just a game fool", the crimson eyed boy said

Sophia had appeared back in the café, "I was here a few minutes ago with a blue haired dork and his loser friends where are they?"

One of the moogle employees pointed her in the right direction she stopped in front of the door and changed the settings from intermediate to intense, the computer analyzed her.

"Computer I would like to change my settings from adventurer to final boss", she said maliciously

"One moment…. Confirmed", the computer said

Sophia Esteed – Goddess Staff enjoy your adventure

The doors opened and let her in

"This will teach them to mess with me", she said

* * *

What is Sophia planning on doing to our beloved heroes you'll have to wait till next chapter! R&R 


	16. The world of the Battle Simulator

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, okay now you get to read on and find out what dangers await our heroes in the battle simulator room, the next couple of chapters will be set in the battle simulator world, I hope you guys enjoy

Disclaimer: No I still don't own anything, how many times must I say this sigh

* * *

Chapter 16

The Adventure Begins

The group walked passed the white light and into the game, it felt liked they were being sucked into a vacuum cleaner, they landed with a thud.

"I hate when the simulator throws the players into the game like that", the blue haired boy said picking himself up off the floor

Everyone else got up and examined their surroundings: a city that was practically in ruins; building debris lay everywhere, streets and highways lay in rubble scattered about, and small balls of light were floating around the scene.

"Where are we?" Maria asked checking out the surroundings more closely her question was answered by the screen display which read.

Level: One

Location: Lost city of Zanarkand

Objective: fight your way to the town's center and destroy the boss monster

"Zanarkand, I don't remember this level being in intermediate mode, must be a new feature", Fayt said checking out the landscape

The group began to advance towards the given destination

"I hear something", Albel said, katana in hand

They waited for a while weapons ready, they looked into the distance and spotted a small flicker of light slowly coming closer until it was in clear view. A green creature wearing a brown discolored robe, lantern in hand, and a small sharp knife in the other hand began advancing towards them.

"What is that thing", Cliff said scratching his head

Another screen just like before flashed up and answered the question

Creature: Master Tonberry

Threat: S

"An S class monster!" Fayt said in shock

'Is that bad?" Maria asked

"An S class monster is only fought during intense mode", Namine said, "even though I've never played this I have read about it"

"Bah whatever fools", Albel said running towards the creature that was Tonberry

"AIRSLASH", he yelled sending a wave of energy towards it

The attack did a decent amount of damage; after Albel had finished the attack, the creature began rocking its lantern sending dark purple waves in Albel's direction

"ALBEL", Nel yelled

The purple flames of the lantern engulfed the crimson-eyed boy, taking massive damage to his HP

"Danger", the computer said

"WORM", he said

Namine looked at Albel with concern, she began to chant as well as glow a feint white, and she then unleashed her spell onto the wicked one.

"Curaga", she shouted

Albel recovered a huge amount of HP, thanks to Namine; Albel turned his attention to the petite blonde and thanked her.

"Thanks I guess, but I don't remember asking for your help worm", he said in a sort of polite manner

"No problem", she said

"Now about this little problem", Fayt said eying Tonberry

"How about if we attack it all at once, it won't now which of us to attack first", Nel said

"It's worth a shot", Maria said pulling her gun out of its holster

"Ready?" the blue haired boy said

Everyone nodded in agreement, and shouted their attacks; Blade of fury, aiming device, flying guillotine, fists of fury, shockwave swirl, thundaga.

All the attacks landed a blow on the monster killing it before it even had a chance to counter, Tonberry dropped it's lantern as well as it's chef-like knife and fell to the floor and disappeared.

"That went well", Fayt said with a sense of accomplishment

"You fool, why on earth would you set the game to intense level, we have a group of ladies with us", Albel said addressing that comment to Cliff as well.

"WHO YA CALLING A LADY", Cliff said angrily, "you almost lost all your health points because you couldn't wait.

"Bah, it's no use thinking about it, kicking ass and taking names later is more my style", Albel finally said

"Jerk", the buff blonde said

"Some thing must've gone wrong when I input the game settings, I know I set it to intermediate, I really have on clue guys, the only thing we can do is finish the game or let the game finish us", Fayt said crossing his arms.

"Well I think we should finish the game, I want to see how this'll turn out, who knows maybe we'll like it", Namine said

Everyone agreed that they should finish the game, and began to make their way to the given destination.

"We're not going to accomplish doing anything just standing here", Albel said already walking away

As they made their way to the spot they began to take in the surroundings, it was apparently night time in the city.

"What are those balls of light flying around, there are so many of them", Nel said with interest

"Those things are called pyraflies", Namine said twirling her staff like a baton, "they're suppose to be the souls of the dead that have not yet reached the farplane, I don't know where the farplane is though

"How do you know so much about this game even though you've never played it", Fayt asked

"I've read a lot about it on the internet, the battle simulator world really catches my interest", the blonde girl said

"Enough talk maggots we've got trouble", Albel said eying a group of creatures that looked like jell-o monsters

The computer flashed a screen in the air again

Creature: Flan

Threat: B

"B, these things aren't that dangerous", Cliff said cracking his knuckles

He lunged forward and began to pummel one of the five creatures; unfortunately his fists got caught in the flans gelatinous body, the evil looking creature smirked evilly.

"I'm stuck", Cliff said panicking while trying to pull his muscular arms out, he lifted the flan off the floor and began to run around shaking the flan trying to free his arms.

The group couldn't hold back a laugh; the group of flan just looked at Cliff curiously.

"Waterga", Namine shouted

A stream of water came out of nowhere and hit the flan on Cliff's arms, the flan let go and dissolved into a pile of slime, "flan are weak to magic", Namine said.

"So physical attacks won't work on these things basically", Maria said

"Well physical attacks do work, but don't cause a lot of damage", the blonde girl said, "I'll just finish these things off with blizzaga"

Large chunks of ice encased the flan and destroyed them all

"Shall we", Namine said

They arrived in front of two large old looking double doors, these doors led to the town's center. But before they were allowed to precede a screen flashed up, the computer began to explain the rules for the boss battles.

"Only three are permitted to fight at a time all other players are set as reserved, once the boss monster has been defeated you will be teleported to the next level, please choose three players to fight first before proceeding.

"I'm going no questions asked fools", Albel said

No one questioned him

"Well I think I should go, I have the most experience playing this game after all", the blue haired boy said

Everyone agreed with him

"Namine we need you to fight with us, so that you can heal us but your still a maggot", Albel said

"I'll do my best", she said

They opened the double doors and preceded into a stadium like arena, they began to examine their surroundings.

"Over there", the blonde girl said pointing to the end of the stadium

A hooded figure stood standing not moving and inch

"Who are you", Albel demanded to know

The mysterious figure snapped its fingers, the sky turned black and shot down a beam of light into the center of the stadium, once the mist had cleared and stood a turquoise colored creature with jet black horns, razor sharp teeth, sharp claws, long tail, and beady black eyes not to mention it was a monstrous size. The computer screen flashed revealing what the creature was.

Boss: Behemoth King

Threat: S+

"Damn", an S+ beast we better be on our guard", Fayt said

The others were allowed to watch the fight from the stadium bleachers which were in pretty bad shape.

"How can they handle such a beast", Nel said in awe at the size of the monster

"Who was that person in the black robes", Maria said

The creature let a howling roar before attacking; it swiped one of its massive claws at Fayt but missed as Fayt had jumped out of the way of the attack. Namine began casting spells to aid her friends.

"Protectga, Hastega, Shellga", she said raising the party's defense, magic defense, and action time.

"DOUBLE SLASH OF FURY!" Albel shouted

The beast got caught up in the mad dance of slashes that Albel was delivering; the crimson eyed boy delivered a total of fifteen hits dealing some great damage to the beast, this however enraged the monster it retaliated by casting a thundaga spell, the lightning struck all three of them but didn't cause much damage due to the fact of the shell spell that Namine had cast.

"DIMENSION DOOR!" Fayt said engaging his attack

The force of the attack caused the behemoth king to become paralyzed temporarily. The party saw this as opportunity to cause some massive damage to the beast.

"AIR RAID!" Fayt shouted striking the king with tiny meteorite rocks also dealing some great damage to it

Namine began casting spells like crazy also dealing some great damage to the beast, the paralysis wore off the monster unleashed a blast of purple smoke from it's mouth (A/N I know it doesn't actually do that I'm just being creative) casing some massive damage to the party as well as confusing Albel, the computer warned them they were in danger of dying.

"Albel's confused", Fayt said running away from Albel who began to chase him around

"Namine used a remedy she had relieving Albel of this problem

The behemoth king attacked with a tail swipe, all three endured the hit leaving them with only a single HP point. Namine quickly cast curaja restoring their entire HP; she then cast a holy spell on the beast. Albel and Fayt began to pummel the monster until at last it finally fell, but not before bringing down a huge meteor shower as a final blow. The group got pummeled by the meteors, once the smoke cleared Albel and Fayt got up, they looked at Namine who appeared to be unconscious, a screen became visible in the air.

Player: Namine

Status: KO

"I guess she couldn't take the hit", Fayt said dusting him self off and exhausted from the long battle

Maria and the rest came rushing to the arena and watched as the Behemoth King faded away, and then turned their attention to their fallen friend.

"What do we do now?" Albel said looking at the blonde girl on the floor

"How about using this?" Maria said pulling a bottle marked Phoenix down out of her pocket.

"It's worth a shot", Cliff said

Maria opened the bottle, once open the bottles contents began swirling around Namine creating projection like feathers until she awoke, everyone was relieved.

"Thank you Maria", she said happily

"What next?" Nel said

The hooded figure appeared again but this time it spoke.

"Very impressive that you defeated the king of behemoths, I underestimated you, but don't cocky the games just begun losers", the hooded figure said before vanishing

A portal had appeared allowing them to cross into the next world.

"Let's rest a bit before going to the next world", the blue haired boy said wiping sweat from his forehead.

After a quick ten minute rest the gathered their thing and went into portal.

"Here we go again", Nel said obviously not wanting to be thrown on the floor again

"I wonder where we'll end up this time", Maria said

"I wonder if Sophia is alright", Fayt said

* * *

I hoped you guys understood the chapter well until next chapter! R&R 


	17. Nel's Secret Feelings

Okay, okay so that battle in the last chapter wasn't exactly a good one but at least I tried right? I will try to make the battle in this chapter much better. One thing it's kinda a let down when a story has so many hits but only a few reviews to show for it, so I won't be posting chapter 18 until I at least get 3-5 reviews.

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything! How many times must I say this?

* * *

Chapter 17

Nel's secert fellings

Fayt and the other began falling down into a white vortex, which led to the next level of the adventure; they were hoping that they would be able to plant themselves firmly on the ground instead of falling on their behinds.

"All right I didn't fall on my ass," the buff blonde said happily, as if he accomplished some big goal, he turned around to find his friends in a pile.

"What the…," the red head said blushing

"Zelpher, I didn't know you felt that way about me," the crimson-eyed boy said to Nel who was on top of him due to the fall

The red blushed madly but covered by countering with a remark

"I don't care about you, I just fell the wrong way," she said

"Oh, so there is a right way to fall, show me then," Albel said smartly

Fayt and the others watched as Albel and Nel continued to argue with one another until they finally got tired of it.

"We don't have time for this guys, lets go so that we can get to the next level," Fayt interrupting the two

"Where are we anyway?" the blue haired girl said checking out the environment, the computer screen answered her question, which flashed the instant she finished her sentence

Level: two of five

Location: Planet Styx

Objective: Fight your way to the time gate and defeat the boss monster

"Planet Styx," Cliff said

"I can't believe the battle simulator has this place a level", Fayt said

"I heard that this planet is really far off in the deepest reaches in space", Nel said

"I wonder how the game developers came up with something like this," Maria said

Albel was becoming restless; he was ready for action not pointless chatting about some dream world.

"Let's go maggots," he said

"Okay, Geez," Fayt said

"Wonder what kind of monsters are waiting for us," Cliff said tightening his fists

The planet was quiet and desolate nothing but rocks and rubble lay scattered about, there was not even any plant life or water, no sign of any nature.

"Just like Zanarkand," Namine said

"Well at any rate let's go," Nel said she to was getting tired of just standing

They began treading their way to the time gate just as the computer had instructed them to do.

"Where is this time gate?" Albel said

The computer screen flashed up and showed them their current location and the direction of the gate. They each studied the map before it faded away.

"Okay now that we know where it is, let's hurry," the blue haired boy said

"Fayt look, a monster," Cliff said, "wonder what it is"

They ran in the beasts' direction but were shocked at what they saw.

"Is that an Angel?" Namine said a little confused

Name: Proclaimer

Threat: A+

"An A class monster, not to bad," Nel said ready for a fight

Nel and Albel rushed the angelic looking creature pummeling it, the creature sent a scythe like attack striking the two and also sending them flying.

"You guys alright?" Fayt asked, "you should have waited"

They both nodded and both replied with the same answer, "I just let my guard down"

"Curaga," Namine said healing her allies

The Proclaimer teleported right in the middle of the group using its speed hack technique, then it began to twirl sending a diamond like wave in all directions severely damaging the party, putting them in danger of dying.

Namine quickly cast Curaja on the party, restoring a major amount of HP to everyone, they quickly retreated hiding behind a nearby rock formation.

"That thing almost killed everyone with a single attack," the blue haired girl said out of breath from the running they did

"If we all attack at once it sure to use that attack again," Fayt said

"Let me try something," Nel said unsheathing her daggers

"Nel…... wait," Fayt said

"What does that maggot think she's doing," Albel said annoyed

The red head sprinted towards the Proclaimer and readied her weapons

"DIVINE WRATH!" she shouted

She began slicing the Angel like monster persistently with demonic speed cutting her way through, the final blow created a pinkish whirlwind damaging the fiend even more. Apparently it wasn't enough because the monster didn't even flinch, it readied its diamond whirlwind striking Nel, and damaging her severely.

She tried running but the angel appeared in front of her because of its speed hack

"NEL!" everyone shouted

Nel looked at the monster and smiled; she launched herself into the air quickly getting away and landing back on the floor firmly.

"That was close," Maria said, "but she is on the track team so that's to be expected with those legs of hers"

"Let's try using long range attacks, since close range attacks will only get us killed," Cliff said starting to glow a feint yellow, "MAX SHOCKWAVE"

The blonde sent a whirling yellow blast in the monsters direction damaging it a great deal, the monster had become immobile for a short time so the others saw this as an opportunity to attack. Maria readied an attack.

"ENERGYBURST," she shouted shooting a wide blue laser beam at the proclaimer

The Angel was hanging on by a thread now it readied which was its final attack, "dark sphere", a black sphere appeared above the party and began to inhale everything below it everyone was temporarily immobile.

"Uh, I can't move, what is this worm doing?" Albel said struggling to move his arm

Maria (with much difficulty) managed to lift her gun and shoot the Angle square in the face, it screamed with pain holding it face and it soon faded away as did the dark sphere.

"Is everyone okay?" Fayt asked able to move again

Cliff was still on the floor not moving.

Status: KO

"Looks like that was a one hit attack," Nel said

"Maria, do you have anymore Phoenix down?" the blue haired boy said

"Sorry I don't, I found it in the room where we were loading our personal data," she said

"Oh I forgot, we were suppose buy supplies before coming into the game," Fayt said

"I guess we have to leave him here, we can't revive him," Nel said

Cliff began to fade away slowly the others turned their backs and pressed on.

"So is Cliff back in the real world," Maria asked Fayt

"When a group of people enter the battle simulator and one of them falls they are sent to a special area where they stay asleep until the game is over", the blue haired boy said

"According to the map we're almost to the time gate", Namine said

A sandstorm began to blow; they shielded their eyes from the harmful dust as well as their mouths. The road to the time gate was long but they keep on walking that is until they spotted more monsters.

"What are those now," Namine said

"Oh don't attack those, they're just dream hare, they're perfectly harmless unless provoked." Fayt said watching the rabbits

"They're pretty cute," Maria said

"I don't think those things are very friendly," Namine said pointing to a different type of monster with a mask like face, sharp claws, long tail, and a pair of wings and a pale green body to go with it.

Monster: Hollow

Threat: S+

"An S+ monster and it's not even a boss," Fayt said in shock

The monster lunged forth and began its assault on the group; it released a giant swipe striking Maria and Namine who had let their guard down sending them flying into a nearby wall. They took minimal damage. The hollow then turned its attention to Fayt, Nel and Albel preparing to launch a second attack. They readied their weapons and charged.

"Careful guys," Fayt said

It swiped but missed the three, Nel jumped high into the air and landed on the creature's great arm and began implanting her dagger into it causing it pain, Albel began slashing away at its legs causing it to bleed, and Fayt was stabbing it in the back. The monster swung its arm sending Nel ten feet into the air but she landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ughhh," she let out faintly, losing some major HP

The monster let out a big kick but Albel was too swift to get hit by its foot, he dodged the attack with ease.

"Zelpher, you fool, don't be so reckless," the crimson eyed boy said

The hollow grabbed Fayt from off his back squeezing not to mention causing him a great deal of pain and damage before slamming him on the floor.

"Albel, it's too strong, run," Fayt said weakly

"I never quit," he said

Maria and Namine had awoken and joined the fray.

"Move them away Traydor, I'll keep this thing busy, hurry," the wicked one said

Maria grabbed Nel's and Fayt's hands and dragged them away to until they regained consciousness.

"Watch them Namine," Maria said

Albel was becoming fatigued as his dodging was becoming sloppy the hollow slapped the crimson eyed boy making him faint. It was up to Maria now to deal with the hollow by herself for the time being.

The monster attempted to slap Maria but she dodged it swiftly (A/N I know that Maria is really a slow character but it's my story) and pulled her gun out of its holster.

"Energyburst!" she said firing away at the hollow dealing severe damage to it.

The monster opened its mouth and shot its tongue out catching Maria and entangling her, she dropped her gun, and the hollow began to slowly pull her in.

"Ugh, no," she said struggling to get free as she was being reeled in like a fish

Fayt woke up and watched as Maria was being pulled into the hollow's mouth, he picked up his sword and sprinted forward, he jumped slicing the hollow's tongue off, it winced in pain as blood began spewing from the severed part. Maria fell to the floor covered in green slime like saliva.

"Are you okay Maria?' Fayt asked pulling the tongue off her

"I'm fine, thanks," she said

Maria picked up her gun and shot at the monsters legs, causing blood to spill from them, the monster was now on its knees.

"Try hitting its face," the blue haired girl said

Fayt began to slice at the white mask monster face furiously, pummeling it until it began to crack, Fayt noticed this and worked on the same spot until it finally broke the, hollow fell on its stomach dead and began to fade away. Once the monster was gone Maria collapsed to the floor.

"I know this a game but it feels real," Maria said

"I know, that's why I had set it to such a low level, but now looks what happened," the green eyed boy said

Fayt helped Maria to her feet and they walked to the others.

"Are they okay?" Fayt asked the blonde girl

"Well, Nel is okay but Albel took so much damage more than HP limit could take, each hit he took he survived using a technique called endure," she said

"Nel had awoken

"How Albel," she asked but the question was obvious by the grave look on her friends faces

"He was keeping the hollow busy while Maria pulled you and I to safety," Fayt said

"What a showoff," she said happily

The others picked up their equipment and walked towards the time gate leaving the red head behind with Albel; she got on her knees and caressed his cheek.

"It looks so real," she said

Tears escaped her eyes and fell on his face; she leaned over and kissed him on the lips before catching up with the others.

Name: Albel Nox

Status: KO

The time gate had come into view, the hooded figure was standing in front of the time gate.

"So you've defeated my Angel and my soulless demon," the figure said

"Who are you are, you're the one who messed with controls I bet," Fayt said bravely, " I bet you have my sister to"

"You're almost there, and it's almost time," it said

The hooded figure stood standing speechless, it walked into the time gate, Fayt and gave chase and entered into another level.

* * *

I did try my best to make this a good fight, please review my story, don't you want to know what happens next? 


	18. Heartless of Twilight

Okay two reviews are good enough to continue the story even though I wanted more, Anyways here is chapter 18 of the story I hope you enjoy this chapter I hope you guys review this chapter to those of you who do thanx in advance!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 18

Heartless of Twilight

The blue haired boy and the others began falling down the white vortex and landed with both feet firmly on the floor.

"I hate that," Nel said

"Oh well, were almost done with the game Maria said putting her hand on the emerald eyes girls arm and smiled

The computer screen popped up.

Level: three of five

Location: Twilight Town

Objective: Enter the Old Mansion

Twilight was by far the nicest place they had seen yet: A train station and built above it was a grand clock tower (the current location of Fayt and co) the station was overlooking a grand ocean with a setting sun ahead was a path that led more into the residential district of the town.

"This is a really nice town," Namine said

Everyone agreed in unison, the blue haired boy looked at the blonde girl.

"Namine, since were coming towards the end of the game I think magic might not be so strong anymore, I think we should combine your magic with a weapon," Fayt said

"What kind of weapon, I'm not that strong to weald a sword or quick enough to use daggers," she said

"Don't worry, I know just the weapon for you," Fayt said smugly and addressed the computer

"Player Namine would like to utilize her magic with a weapon," Fayt said

"Please select a weapon," the computer said

Fayt began typing on a keyboard that appeared out of nowhere once he finished he gave a thumbs up to Namine, within moments a bow appeared in her hands and a quiver full of arrows appeared strapped around her shoulder, Namine examined the bow and pulled back the string she was testing it she bowed her head thanking Fayt.

"Do your best," Fayt said

They made their way down the alley way to get to town; the alley wasn't filled with much sunlight as well as no people, the town was deserted. They had their weapons ready and prepared for the worst.

"Where are the monsters," Nel asked looking around

They came to a halt because their were three directions that led somewhere: a path straight ahead of them, a flight of steps that led another, and a path of stairs that led down to the towns sandlot. They began to think for a few minutes before coming to a decision they all agreed and went down the steps that led to the sandlot. Just like the train station the sandlot was empty.

"I don't get it, in the other worlds we came across a monster within seconds, now there don't seem to be any," Maria said putting her gun back in its holster.

They came to yet another fork, a path that led right in the direction of the residential area and a path that led to the tram common.

"The tram common might have something," the blue haired boy said

However there was nothing the trolley wasn't even moving it stood stationary as if frozen in time, there was a closed accessory shop and more housing, they preceded with caution looking around. Nel spotted a poster advertising some kind of event picking it up off the floor

"Struggle contest?" she said picking up the poster and examined it before dropping it down

"This is boring," Fayt said

"Look over there," Namine said pointing to a crack in the wall that led somewhere

"That doesn't look suspicious," the red head said putting her hands on her hips

They walked passed the trolley and the empty homes and walked slowly into the crack in the wall.

"Whoa, a forest," the blue haired girl said

The forest was without light no trace of sunlight could be found in it, they kept on walking weapons ready in hand.

"Guys, look at the floor!" Namine warned everyone

The floor was turning a deep swirling black until a black creature popped out of it with glowing yellow eyes and was small however.

Name: Heartless

Threat: C

"That isn't very strong," the blue haired girl said blasting it with her gun

The Heartless fainted, a pinkish transparent heart shaped object floated out of it into the sky. The four of them stared at each other wondering what a weak creature was doing in a level and difficulty like this, the black spot was still there within minutes more and more of the tiny heartless came spewing out of it like a broken fire hydrant.

"That explains why they're weak, so this is going to be an endurance match," Fayt said

The four of them dashed towards the black creatures: Nel attacked with her flying guillotine destroying a good amount of them, but more replaced the fallen ones, Fayt attack with dimension door destroying twice as much as Nel but hundreds more replaced the fallen. Namine began fire arrows away like a natural pulling arrows out of the quiver and dashing around occasionally casting a spell two, Maria fired off Energyburst destroying hundreds of the heartless but hundreds replaced the fallen.

"This isn't working," Nel said throwing a heartless that had landed on her back off of her

Still they kept fighting and still the heartless kept coming and coming swarming like a group of bees.

"Can't ….. Keep up," Namine said slowing down

As soon as the blonde stopped moving the heartless jumped her covering her completely like a pack of hungry wolves, Maria quickly fired an Energyburst destroying the heartless that were on her, Maria rushed over to her and picked up.

"Keep fighting," she said

Namine pulled out two arrows and utilized it with her white magic firing an arrow of light (or holy arrows) the arrow shot threw a number of them and implanted itself in a tree, once the arrow stopped light began to shine from above firing down a beam of string holy light destroying even more heartless.

"Nice shot," Fayt said slashing away at some advancing heartless

About five minutes later the party could no longer go on, they all stood back to back surrounded in a circle.

"Is this how it ends?" Fayt said out of breath

Thousands of heartless lunged forth but suddenly disappeared the four looked around.

"What happened?" Nel said

"Fight cleared," the computer said, "please continue"

A white sphere appeared in front of them when the computer had finished talking

"What is this," the blue haired girl said eying the sphere

"It's a rejuvenation sphere, step in it and you'll be revitalized," Namine said

They each took a turn walking under the sphere, the fatigue had washed away and they felt completely refreshed, like when they had first entered the game.

"Let's keep moving," Fayt said leading the way

The forest only led in one direction which was a big help for the four, the spotted light at the end of the path, they were happy to be out of the darkness of the forest and in the sunlight of the town.

"The mansion, we made it," the red head said happily

They walked up to the iron gates of the mansion which were currently locked, they looked around for another way to get in but had no luck it was obvious that they needed a key.

"What do we do now?" Nel said looking around

Her questioned was ignored by what the group was looking at; another swirling black vortex had appeared in the sky only this time a giant black creature with snake like hair, glowing yellow eyes, sharp claws and a giant heart shaped hole in its torso.

Name: Darkside

Threat: A+

"A giant heatless," Fayt said, "he must have the key to the gate"

The creature swiped down it's massive hand but missed everyone due to the fact that he was a bit slow, Namine began firing arrows away at the monster from a long distance, Nel jumped into the air and used the same technique on the heartless as she did the hollow, Fayt jumped on the other arm and began attacking it like Nel had done, Maria fired away while staying on the ground. The monster shook itself causing Fayt and Nel to jump off; Darkside began to concentrate energy into the center of its chest.

"What's it doing," Nel said

The giant heartless shot spheres of dark energy into the sky a few moments later the spheres came crashing down onto the floor, Maria, Nel and Fayt suffered minor damage the shots that missed them became black vortexes which resulted in small heartless coming up out of them.

"Me and Namine will handle the small ones, you and Nel focus on Darkside," Maria said fighting off the smaller heartless

Namine began firing holy arrows at the creatures as Fayt and Nel jumped back on top the boss and began hacking away at the monsters bulky arms, the monster quickly grabbed Fayt and threw him high into the air, he landed very hard on the floor he lost all but one single HP, Namine quickly healed him before Darkside had a chance to follow up on the attack which cause slight damage to the blue haired boy.

"Thanks," he said

The monster tried grabbing Nel but she quickly jumped out of the way, down on the ground Maria and Namine continued to battle away with the heartless; Namine began to chant and unleashed a Thundaga spell killing more heartless. Maria was caught off guard as the heartless began to scratch her body and face she was unable to use her gun so she used her legs.

"TRIPLE KICK!" she shouted delivering three consecutive kicks sending the heartless flying into Darkside causing the boss damage

The red head jumped onto the creatures back and implanted her dagger into the monsters neck, she then firmly held onto the dagger handle and slid down the monsters back (A/N I know that it doesn't have a full back but who cares) leaving a giant slash in its back and causing massive damage to it, the monster couldn't stand anymore it fell to it's knees. Fayt, Maria, and Namine ran away from the falling heartless, once out of the way they watched as it fell on top of it's minions, a giant heart appeared in the air it was then absorbed by the gate lock, the doors opened and the Darkside disappeared.

"Go going Nel," Fayt said happily

They entered the gate that led into the courtyard of the mansion; they were halted by the black hooded figure.

"The final battle is almost upon us," it said

"Who are you?" Fayt asked

Namine shoot an arrow at the hooded figure causing the hood to fall off and revealed the identity.

"No, it can't be," the blue haired boy said in shock

"You, I should have known," Maria said angrily

The brunette threw the cloak off her self revealing her game clothing; a black one piece dress with a pair of black bat wings on the back she was also sporting a black collar, she smiled evilly.

"It's time to pay your debt," she said walking into the mansion

Maria began walking towards the brunette to deliver some pain personally; Sophia stuck out her hand and blasted a dark sphere of energy at the blue haired girl sending her flying a few feet away from her.

"Maria!" Fayt cried out rushing to her aid and helping her up

"You Bitch," Maria said angrily

The four gave chase after Sophia they walked into the mansion without giving it another thought, but once they were on the other side Sophia was nowhere to be found instead they found themselves standing on the first step of a floating stair case with white steps that led up or down in. They looked around, and found that they weren't in a house instead every which way they looked they seen nothing but purple darkness. (A/N it's the stair case in the opening CG sequence of Kingdom Hearts 2).

Level: four of five

Location: Staircase of Twilight

Objective: Climb the spiral staircase and reach the top

"This place looks strange," Nel said looking down and seen that the spiral staircase led really far down

Fayt looked to the top of the steps, he new that this wasn't going to be an easy task to climb that many steps. The reaming four began to climb the staircase of Twilight each step they took the steps behind them disappeared allowing them now to go only one way.

* * *

Just one more boss fight to go and that happens to be Sophia! Please R&R 


	19. Sophia's Last Stand

Hey guys, sorry for taking long to update bows but the wait is over again, this chapter is going to be my longest yet so I hope you enjoy it, because writing it took me a long time, so enjoy chapter 19.

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

Chapter 19

Sophia's last stand

Fayt slashed away at the oncoming heartless that had appeared from out of the twilight steps. The rest of the group followed from behind (running) attacking the shadows that threatened to attack the blue haired boy.

"Thundaga" Namine shouted destroying three heartless that jumped into the air ready to attack Fayt

Fayt thanked the blonde as they continued to race up the steps of twilight.

"I wonder how far this staircase goes", Maria asked hoping that someone knew

"Don't know, I guess when we see a door we'll know", Nel said following behind the blue hired girl

Maria fired away not missing a single one of the oncoming heartless that leaped into the air. Fatigue had begun to set in as the party continued to climb the endless steps of twilight. Sweat began sliding down Fayt's forehead, Maria held her side, Namine began to slow down, and Nel on the other was used to this because she was on the track team so running far distances was nothing to her.

"I see something," Maria said looking up at the top of the spiral staircase

Once Maria's word had been confirmed they were all relieved that the running would eventually come to a stop.

"We finally made it," Nel said happily not a drop of sweat could be seen

"A rejuvenation orb," Fayt said grabbing the white sphere which revitalized the second he touched washing the fatigue away. Everyone else touched the orb feeling completely refreshed the others stopped in their tracks the moment they seen what was in front of them, two huge and magnificent looking as well as ominous looking doors stood in front of the party.

"She's in there I know she is," Maria said annoyed

"She'll no doubt be the final boss of the game, are you sure you can fight her Fayt?" The red head asked feeling a little concerned about how Fayt might feel having to fight his younger sister

"I'll be fine, don't worry, once we settle this we can leave, everyone ready?" he said

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, they pushed the double doors open a blinding light began to spill from the room on the other side temporarily blinding them; once the doors had been pushed all the way the light had eased up and faded away.

"What is this place," Namine said with fascination

They found themselves standing at the foot of a very grand throne room, many chandeliers stood hung above them the walls were lined with portraits of people that Fayt and the others couldn't identify, weapons (mainly swords) stood hung up on the wall as well and at the end of the hall was a tall looking throne.

Level final: Throne Room of Champions

"There she is," Maria said, fury in her eyes

The group approached the throne slowly preparing for a battle but no enemies had approached them the brunette was sitting on the throne with a very wicked look on her sweet face.

"You finally made it perfect, the stage is now set," Sophia said evilly

"Why did you do this," Fayt demanded

"Why, the answer should be simple, do you remember when we were younger the three of us would always play together how I used to love that, but suddenly I noticed that you and Maria would play with each other and not me, I was left out of everything, Maria wanted to spend time with you Fayt and not me anymore.

"What are you……," Nel said but was interrupted by a flash of lightning that had struck her where she stood causing her to lose a massive amount of HP, the others rushed to her aid

"How dare you," Maria said putting her index finger on the trigger of her laser gun

"Like I was saying, soon Maria and Fayt only played with each other, that day she moved away I wasn't sick I just didn't want to see your stupid face anymore, you betrayed our friendship for my brother, now you must pay," she said getting up from her throne and pulling out her goddess staff she began to chant and incantation.

"What is she doing," Nel said getting up

"Come to me humble servants of the daemonioum," she said

"Humble servants," Fayt said

Four figures appeared in front of Sophia all of which were wearing black clothes as well as matching black collars.

"You called my queen," the tallest of the figures said

"Yes, I want you to destroy the people you see in front of you, make it quick and as painful as possible," Sophia had instructed

"Yes my queen," it replied

"Hey that looks like me," Fayt said as the tallest figure turned around, the blue haired boy was starring at an exact copy of himself but the clone looked completely different than Fayt, it had black hair, a tight black shirt with matching black jeans and shoes, and a pair of crimson eyes.

"They're copies of us?" Maria said eying her clone her clone had black hair as well with a black blouse and black tight shorts showing off her slender legs she was also wearing black high top boots and had crimson eyes as well

The computer screen flashed on screen to explain the fighting rules, "This will be a two- on-two match, please pair up however you see fit.

"How will we pair up?" Namine asked

"You and I will be together Namine, Maria and Fayt will be the other team," Nel said sounding like a leader

Everyone nodded in agreement, the computer screen faded away allowing them to proceed with the game.

"Excellent," the brunette said happily sitting in her throne, "go my servants"

Nel and Namine decided to go first while Fayt and Maria watched from afar, the evil Namine had black hair, wore a black dress with matching black sandals as well as crimson eyes, the evil Nel was no different she wore all black clothes with crimson eyes. The evil pair approached the red head and blonde and smiled evilly before attacking.

Enemy: Dark Nel & Namine

Threat: S+++

"Move!" Nel shouted as her evil counterpart dashed forth with a pair of daggers

The blonde jumped out of the way and attacked with a flurry of arrows, arrows of light rained down on the battlefield damaging the evil Nel. The evil Namine chanted a spell and aimed it at her counterpart.

"Ahhhh!" Namine shouted as a blast of snow pummeled her and temporarily froze her where she stood

"Oh no!" Nel said kicking her clone in the face, momentarily causing her pain

The evil Namine began to chant another spell but was interrupted as Nel attacked rushed her with demonic speed slashing away at the evil clone the end of the attack enshrouded dark Namine in a tornado of purple swirls.

"Great," Nel said looking at the frozen form of Namine

The evil Nel jumped into the air and launched herself at Nel; the evil Namine began chanting a spell. The blonde fired an arrow at her evil counterpart preventing her from casting the spell, the blonde fired a few more arrows at the evil Nel making her back off for the time being.

"Thanks," the red head said

"I have an idea but I need you to distract them long enough for me to pull this off, can you do that?" the sapphire eye girl asked

"All right, but be quick I don't know how long I can hold them off for," Nel said hastily

Namine began casting the spell, Nel on the other hand blocked Namine from harm, she ran in front of the evil clones and smirked at them outstretched her arm and shot out a chain of lightning. The lightning chain began to wrap around the two sending shocks of lighting in their bodies, they winced in pain as static was flying off them.

"DOUBLECAST!" Namine shouted

Fayt and Maria looked at each other in surprise and then at the battle

"What's doublecast?" the blue haired girl asked

"A doublecast enables the caster to cast two spells at a time it's highly effective if you now what you're doing, and judging by the look on Namine's face she does, it's strange though she says she's not all that good but is able to use that technique," Fayt said

"What do you mean?" Maria asked

"Only a high leveled mage can perform that technique," he said

The blonde aimed the spell in the direction of the action, Nel sensing the burst of water jumped out of the way quickly; the two clones were soaked and took considerable magical damage, the blonde quickly fired off the next spell.

"Nel, I need you to throw me as high into the air as you can, then I want you to jump into the air as well," she said

The lightning chain was beginning to wear off, Namine sprinted towards the red head and jumped into air, the red head interlocked her hands caught Namine's foot and launched her into the air Nel joined her a few moments later.

"THUNDAGA!" the blonde shouted sending bolts of powerful lightning at the water soaked field

"So that's what she was planning," the blue haired girl said happily

"Didn't expect that," the blue haired boy said

The evil Nel and Namine took massive damage, as a result of the water the damage was multiplied by two.

"Good going," Nel said

The two evil clones fell to the floor static flowing through them, but they quickly got up.

"Think you're so clever?" the evil Namine said angrily casting a spell

"ULTIMA," she shouted as a black sphere engulfed the two trapping them inside as multiple explosions inflicted damage onto them, the evil Nel threw her flying guillotine to make matters worse and inflict severe damage

"I've got another trick up my sleeve," the blonde said rather shakily due to the fact that she had a single HP remaining

"HOLY," she shouted hastily, white clouds appeared above the foes they tried moving but the clouds followed them wherever they went until finally a burst of divine light blasted them where they stood dealing immense damage, the red head copied her evil counterpart and threw her flying guillotine causing a bit more damage.

"Ugh," the blonde said collapsing to the ground

The evil forms began to shake violently as a yellowish light surrounded them.

"NOOOOOO," the evil Nel said

"But… how," the evil Namine said

They both vanished the magical barrier that Sophia had cast had faded away allowing them to return to their friends. Maria rushed over to comfort her blonde friend; Fayt helped Nel from losing her balance.

"You guys did great," Fayt said

He and Maria switched places; Fayt carried the weakened Namine while Maria helped the injured Nel.

"Well, I didn't expect that, but a win is a win I guess," Sophia said evilly

Sophia revealed her staff; a golden staff with a sapphire jewel at the tip which also featured tiny angel wings on it.

These two are just getting in the way, good riddance to dead weight she said pointing her staff at them.

"Death," she said pointing at Nel and Namine

Two demons appeared in front of the four, Maria shot at one of them but the laser beam went thorough it, the creatures then extended their talon like hands into the chests of the two girls and pulled out a feint purplish orb.

"What are those?" Maria asked a little shocked

Sophia looked at the blue haired girl as she was clueless (which she was) and replied in a smart-alecky tone.

"Those black orbs are their souls, my demons are going to crush them," she said

The demons crushed the black orbs reducing them to nothing but a dense black mist, Fayt and Maria watched as both Namine and Nel disappeared, the demons vanished laughing evilly.

"Why you," Maria said angrily

"Oh don't worry, you'll get you chance to fight me, you just have to beat my friends here," she said pointing to the fake Maria and Fayt

"Fine, we'll show you what we're made of," Fayt said standing next to Maria

"Let's get on with it then," the brunette said

The computer screen flashed on screen revealing the information about the enemy

Enemy: Maria and Fayt

Threat: X

"X, I've never even heard of that," Fayt said in disbelief

"Well now you now, so shut up and start fighting," Sophia said angrily

The fake Fayt and Maria approached their good versions and smiled wickedly.

"You guys are going down," the evil Fayt said

"Not before you do!" Maria said confidently

"I'll make you regret those words little girl," the fake Fayt said

The evil Fayt began the fight with a swift side kick landing the attack on the blue haired girl, she quickly brushed it off and sprinted away from the fray and began blasting away at the fake Fayt dealing some good damage. The fake Maria copied her counterpart but instead blasted at the blue haired girl.

"Ugh," Maria muttered

Fayt and fake Fayt were locked in a battle of their own, the blue haired boy swiftly side stepped dodging a blade of fury which nearly missed him.

"You bastard, stay still so I can kill you," the evil Fayt said

"Not a chance, take this, AIRRAID," he shouted launching the fake into the air and blasting him with tiny white rock like objects, "Maria shoot him,"

The blue haired girl rapidly fired at the fake Fayt keeping him suspending in the air, the blue haired boy sprinted towards him and launched him into the air with a swipe of his blade as he was about to come crashing down Fayt launched him into the one last time.

"You bastard," the black haired boy said as he came crashing down onto the floor with a thud he quickly got up rushed past his counterpart and launched the blue haired girl into the air. Fayt was about to go to help but the black haired Maria attack her aiming device the hit caused Fayt to pop into the air.

Maria wasn't quick enough to dodge the oncoming attack by the black haired boy; she was soon launched to the air twice and fell to the floor with a thud.

"I'll get you for that," she said pointing her gun at the fake Fayt

"OH, should I put my hands up," he said mockingly

Maria glared at the black haired Fayt maliciously; she got up off the floor and swung her arm across her chest making six tiny objects appear out of thin air, "Radiation Bots"

"You should be putting you hands into the air you black haired bastard, ATTACK!" she shouted to her small flying army, the tiny objects began assaulting the evil Fayt firing laser beams dealing HP as well as MP damage each hit stunned him momentarily.

"DAMN YOU!" he shouted

"Magnetic Field," the black haired Maria shouted pointing her gun at the ground and creating a field of magnetic energy causing the blue haired boy to slow down.

"Damn," he said, "I'm stuck"

"TRIPLE KICK," the evil clone shouted striking Fayt three times before sending him flying in the direction of Maria.

"Watch out!" the blue haired boy said as he flew into the blue haired girl

Fayt bumped into the blue haired girl knocking her to the ground, when Fayt opened his eyes he was looking down at Maria face, he landed on top of her.

"Uh, uh, uh sorry," he said getting up fast

The evil Fayt and Maria looked at each other and smirked

"How cute, loser love how disgusting," the evil Maria said

"It's time to end this now," the blue haired girl said, "your voice is starting to get on my nerves"

"Energyburts," the blue haired girl shouted firing off the large blue laser beam trapping the two evil clones in the attack, "Fayt use your ultimate attack, now"

"Right," Fayt said as he closed his eyes, he put his sword in front of him and waved his arm across it causing it to disappear he then leapt into the air there her stood suspended, he stretched his arms out sending a wave of energy damaging the evil copies, he then sprouted white angel wings he then aimed his arms in the direction of the black haired paired the wings copied his movement, "ETHEREAL BLAST!" he shouted blasting them with a concentrated burst of divine energy damaging them severally.

"Keep it up Fayt," Maria said from the ground continuing to her attack

The blue haired pair continued to deal large amounts of HP to their counterparts. Keeping up their attacks was exhausting them not to mention draining their HP. They had to stop because they were becoming a bit light headed.

"I feel tired," Maria said

"I'm aching all over," Fayt said landing back down onto the floor firmly

They looked in the direction of the fake clones; a yellowish vortex had encircled them they began to fade away.

"Is this how it ends?" the evil Fayt said

"Who would of though it would come to this?" the evil Maria said weakly

They black haired couple vanished leaving only Fayt, Maria, and Sophia together.

"You guys have done well to make it this far, but I'm afraid it was all in vain," Sophia said evilly

"We're not done yet, we still have you to deal with," Maria said readying her gun

The brunette got up off the large throne and began advancing slowly in their direction she pulled out her staff and began to twirl it like a baton. Fayt and Maria looked on as she continued to walk, she stopped halfway.

"This time you must deal with me," she said evilly casting a spell

Maria and Fayt jumped out of the way dodging the burst of cold air which was blizzaga.

Enemy: Sophia Esteed

Threat: X

"Now the stage is set for the ultimate showdown," the brunette said

"Hey, Fayt, lets try keeping her in the air," the blue haired girl said

"Aiming device", Maria said firing a burst of energy from her gun and causing Sophia to pop up, Fayt sprinted and launched her into the air she started to come back down but the blue haired boy launched her up again.

Maria fired another aiming device causing the brunette to pop up in the air again; the blue haired boy sprinted and launched Sophia right into the air again. Maria fired several blast of energy from her gun making the brunette bounce on each blast, Maria got into position as Sophia came falling down.

"CRECENT LOCUS!" she shouted kicking up a shockwave

Fayt rushed over and launched her again.

"How dare you," Sophia said as she flew up into the air

"Aiming device," Maria said firing off another blast

The blue haired boy missed his opportunity to launch Sophia into the air, the brunette came crashing down onto the floor she picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"That's not nice," she said evilly, "Explosion,"

"No not that spell," Maria said panic stricken

The blue haired pair ran as far away from the spell as possible, the fiery sphere exploded but caused damage to no one.

"Energyburst," Maria said firing off the wide beam laser

Sophia took massive damage, she could hardly move due to being trapped in the attack. Fayt attack her with a swift side kick and ending it with a blade of fury, Sophia began to spin her staff then threw it at Fayt sticking him more than one time and causing some serious damage. Maria fired off another Energyburst causing some more damage to Sophia. The brunette began to dance while chanting.

"Open the gate way to the sacred land, and let firing arrows of judgment strike down evil, METEOR SWARM!" she finished

"Oh no," Fayt said as the color from his face disappeared, "I don't think we'll be able to dodge this"

Sophia shot a wave of purple mist into the sky which broke threw the roof of the hall, the ground began to shake, a huge fiery meteor came crashing threw the roof and crashed onto the floor, "Look out," the blue haired boy grabbed the blue haired girl and jumped out of the way before the meteor completely smashed the ground in. Two more meteors came crashing threw the ceiling shattering it, the chandeliers came crashing down.

"There's too many of them," Fayt said

A huge meteor came crashing down on top of the blue haired paired trapping them in an explosion of fire.

"Ughhh, no," Maria let out

"Ugh, ouch," Fayt let out in pain

A few more came crashing down; miraculously Fayt as well as Maria survived the attack. The two were covered in black soot.

"You'll pay for that," Fayt said jumping into the air and attacking his sister with ethereal blast Maria attacked with Energyburst.

"How dare you, stop that, hey that hurts," Sophia whined

The attacks stopped and Sophia fell to the ground, "No", she said and fell face first

Fayt and Maria were exhausted from the long battle and the damage inflicted on them a white sphere appeared in front of them.

"A rejuvenation sphere," Maria said as she touched it Fayt did the same

"I wonder if Sophia is okay," Fayt said looking in her direction

"Why isn't she fading away like all the other bosses," Maria asked

Sophia got up off the floor slowly; her eyes turned a crimson color.

"You didn't think it was defeated did you?" she said as her voice echoed across the hall

Sophia began to hover off the floor a dark light shinned from her being, the tiny bat wings on her back had grown into huge magnificent black feathered wings, and she sprouted black cat ears and a matching tail, her staff had grown into a spear, her hair turned a feint white her clothes however stood the same.

"What has she become!?" the blue haired girl in shock

"I don't know," Fayt said

The computer screen flashed on screen.

Enemy: Sophia Esteed (Neko)

Threat: SX

"Oh my god, this is going to be one hell of a fight," the blue haired boy said

The computer popped up again.

"Characters may use healing magic and will be given a 15 percent HP increase, good luck," the computer said

"Well, shall we get started?" Sophia said

She swooped down onto the field and swung her huge looking spear striking Maria sending her flying to the foot of the throne room, the blue haired girl got up quickly and healed herself.

"Bitch, take this," she said firing an Energyburst damaging her

Fayt slashed the brunette with the finishing blow from his dimension door, she quickly turned around and smacked Fayt and blew him into the wall with a flap of her wings. Maria ran towards Sophia.

"Take this," Sophia said to the blue haired girl

She conjured of a pair of transparent hands that caught Maria and threw her into the throne causing it to break on impact. The blue haired girl coughed up what looked like blood.

"Blood!?" she said in disbelief

"Wallow in despair," she said as she fired a twilight beam from her spear at Maria

Fayt pushed Maria out of the way and took the hit of which blasted him into the wall he then fell to the floor, Maria rushed over to his aid and healed him.

"Thanks," he said

"How cute," Sophia said sarcastically

"Slime," Maria said

Sophia aimed her spear into the air, "let me show you my god like powers, Nibelung Valesti," she said throwing the her spear into the ground casing a wave of light to sweep across the field damaging the two they survived thanks to their fury.

"So it' seems that you two don't want to die," Sophia said

"Radiation Bots," Maria yelled as her tiny brigade appeared out of thin air she then instructed them to attack the brunette.

The tiny objects began to fire away at Sophia, Fayt rushed over and launched the brunette into the air, Maria continued to fire from the ground as Fayt kept her in the air.

"That's getting really old, take this, lightning feather," she shouted

She stuck her spear into the air and lightning began to spill from it causing damage to them, once the attack stopped they healed themselves.

"Ethereal blast," the blue haired boy shouted blasting Sophia

The hall was started to fall apart the portraits fell off the wall while some were burned due to the fire, the fighting arena was becoming unstable. Sophia began to do her little meteor dance.

"Open the gate way……" she was attacked by Fayt which caused her to flinch stopping the attack

"ENERGYBURST," Maria shouted, "ETHEREAL BLEAST," Fayt shouted

Sophia was consumed by the light of the attacks it became impossible for her to move.

"That's it," she said angrily

"Ultimate death," she shouted

A demon appeared in front of the blue haired girl, Fayt was helpless to do anything as he watched the demon steal the soul of Maria, he slashed at the demon but nothing happened.

"You're going to die, just like our friendship," Sophia said

The demon crushed the soul; Maria began to fall but was caught by the blue haired boy, the color of her eyes faded away she didn't disappear however.

"You," Fayt said angrily to Sophia

"Now it's your turn big brother," Sophia said wickedly as she conjured up the transparent hands that grabbed Fayt.

"Why do you like her so much? Why does she like you more than me?" she said

"Do you really want to know why? I'll tell you than, every time she came over you wanted her all to yourself you never let me play with you guys, she told me that she was starting to like you less because of it. But she didn't say anything because she didn't want to hurt your feelings, from there on she started spending with you less and me more," the blue haired boy said

Sophia slammed Fayt on the floor casing him to bleed above his right eye; he shut it so no blood would get in it he also dropped his sword.

"I think I'll kill you now," she said

Fayt grabbed his sword and gripped it tightly, "You're the one that's going to die!"

He threw the sword like a spear straight into Sophia's abdomen and black substance oozed out the damage dealt by the attack was so colossal that Sophia couldn't take it. The yellowish vortex began to form around her.

"I don't believe it….. How could you have beaten me...? I was stronger than you losers, this can't be it, ahhhhhhhhhhh," she shouted as she faded away.

"See you at home," he said smugly

The hall was starting to collapse; Fayt picked up Maria and began looking for a way out, debris came crashing down.

"How do I get out of here!?" he said

A very strong light appeared and created a door, Fayt slowly walked towards it he pulled the handles which released the light inside he stepped inside closed his eyes and felt himself falling into nothingness with Maria still in his arms.

"We did it," he said to the lifeless Maria

Fayt was thrown out of the battle simulator; he looked up and saw the images of all his friends his vision was blurred, he was so exhausted he collapsed with Maria wrapped around his arms.

* * *

I hope you understood this chapter, The story will now be returning back to normal and so will the romance, Please R&R


	20. Exhausting Confontation

Hey every body, I'm doing my best to update quickly because of my temporary absence, now that that whole battle simulator episode is over (sorry to those who didn't enjoy it) the story will now be returning back to normal, enjoy chapter 20!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean, Kingdom Hearts, or Trauma Center they belong to someone else.

* * *

Chapter 20

Exhausting Confrontation

The blue haired girl opened her eyes with a start and found that she was in a place she didn't recognize.

"Where am I!?" were the first words she spoke aloud

"Calm down, you're at the hospital," a comforting voice said

Maria turned around and saw someone she didn't expect sitting in one of the two available chairs under a wide looking window.

"Leon? What are you doing here?! What am I doing here?" she said frantically

The brunette guy got up and walked over to his blue haired girlfriend and began patting her on the head with his gloveless hand.

"Oh, I fell so sore, and my throat is a little dry, feels like there's sandpaper in my mouth," she said licking her lush lips.

Leon poured a cup of water from the mini pitcher that was at her bedside.

"Thanks, but how did you know I was here? I mean I'm glad and all", she said taking a sip of her water

"Well I called your house, it was about eight in the morning and your mom said you were at the hospital she was just on her way out, I was worried so I left a day early," Leon explained

Maria looked at the clock that hung above the bathroom doorway it was a little after ten she then let out a long low sigh.

"Where's my mother?" she asked Leon

"She went to go talk with Fayt and Sophia's parents, just before you awoke," he said

"Is Fayt here too?" she asked

"Yeah, he's in the next room," Leon said, "But I still don't know what you guys were doing to land yourselves in the hospital"

Maria's cheeks turned red not out of embarrassment the turned red out of anger, she tightened her grip on the blankets of the bed, "Sophia did this, it's her fault"

Leon looked a bit shocked, "Really? Why? She seems so sweet," he said

"That's' what everyone says about her, the truth is she just a vindictive little bitch with abnormally large eyes, that's all she is," she said angrily

"Calm down, the doctor said that you shouldn't get so excited," Leon said

The brunette embraced Maria in a loving, caring hug; he then kissed her on the forehead, "I'm glad you're okay"

The doctor walked into the room he looked like he was around Fayt's age he was accompanied by a nurse with long blonde hair carrying a chart.

"Ah, Miss Traydor I see your awake excellent, and no blood seems to be seeping through the bandages" the spectacled doctor said with a bright smile on his face

"Doctor Stiles, her charts indicate that she has made a full recovery, and will be able to go home a little earlier than expected with the exception of a few cuts and bruises," the nurse said

"Maria I need to check your heartbeat just to make sure it has returned to normal," he said, "when you were brought in you heartbeat was beating faster than usual"

He put the stethoscope to the blue haired girl's chest and began to listen carefully, Maria was instructed to take in deep breaths, "Angie, mark down that her heart rate has returned to normal"

"Yes doctor Stiles," Nurse Angie said checking off something on the chart she had

"You may go when you're ready Miss Traydor, now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to attend to," doctor Stiles said happily

"Have a nice day," Nurse Angie said smiling happily as well

Maria got out of bed and began looking around for the clothes she was wearing so that she could change out of the hospital gown, she felt a little chill go down her spine, she turned around and quickly covered her backside, "Leon stop staring and get me some clothes," she said blushing

"Okay, just a sec," he said leaving the room, he returned a few minutes later with a black shirt which featured a medical cross on it, "I got you a black shirt because I know you like black"

The blue haired girl accepted the shirt and spotted her pair of ragged blue jeans that were sitting in one of the empty chairs, she ran into the bathroom to change in privacy. Leon waited outside the room patiently for her.

"About time," he said teasingly

Maria looked around the hospital hallway, lots of doctors were on their way to see their patients, nurses were going into rooms while some were pushing patients in wheelchairs, Maria spotted Jessie talking to the Leingods outside of the room where Fayt was staying.

"Oh Maria, I'm so glad you okay," the brunette mother said wrapping her daughter in a very loving hug her eyes were a little watery.

"How's Fayt?" Maria asked nervously

"He's fine, he's just changing into some different clothes, but what I want to know is, what were you kids doing?" Robert said

Maria had explained to the adults what had happened, what she didn't tell then was that Sophia was responsible.

"It's very dangerous playing the battle simulator on that sort of difficulty if you aren't well prepared for it, what were you guys thinking?" Jessie said a little sternly

"I'm sorry, we should have been well prepared," Maria said bowing to all of them

The blue haired boy emerged from the room wearing a different set of clothing and wearing a bandage above his right eye looking a little exhausted.

"Where are the others?" Fayt asked

"Every one is in the waiting room, unlike you two who were more banged up than they were; the others just needed to re-hydrate and also were a bit patched up nothing to serious" Ryoko said from behind her husband

"What are you guys going to do? Go back to work?" the blue haired boy asked poking at the bandage above his right eye

"Yes, we left some delicate research in the hands of the other staff on duty, and we were in the middle of a procedure when we got the call, of course Jessie was the one who told us about it," Robert said

"Then I guess you'll be going then?" Maria said

"Yes, we'll see you at home," the parents said in unison

The three parents boarded the elevator leaving the three behind.

"Let's go find the others," Maria said pulling Leon along, all the elevators had arrived at the floor that the three were on, the proceeded into the elevator. The elevator started with a little thud and began to softly descend to the bottom.

"God this music is so stupid," Leon said plugging his ears to avoid listening to the elevator music

"It's no that bad," Maria said swinging her fingers in sync with the music

The blue haired boy placed his hand above his head, "I remember when you use to do that when we rode the elevator at our parents job one time" Maria stopped swinging her fingers in a goofy manner and stared at Fayt with a blank expression before she blushed.

"I thought you forgot about that, I was only doing that because I didn't know that that kind of music was lame back then," she said as her cheeks began to turn red

"Look at that, she's getting all embarrassed," Leon said as he and Fayt began to wiggle their fingers while doing a little dance

"LEON…. FAYT," Maria said with a scary look on her face.

Leon and Fayt came flying out of the elevator landing on top of each other at the feet of their friends, they looked up at them and smiled nervously, "Hey guys," the others just looked at them oddly then at the elevator, Maria was in the elevator still, her hair was covering her eyes, the other smiled at her nervously (except Albel that is).

"Say you're sorry," Maria said in a very scary tone hair still covering her eyes, she began to advance towards the two stomping her feet with each step she took, the two began to squirm on the floor, they crawled towards the blue haired and each grabbed a leg, "sorry, please don't hurt us anymore," they cried. Maria looked down at them and smiled, "that's better, get off the floor now you two look ridiculous,"

"Yes," they said quickly getting off the tiled floor

"It's good to see that okay," Namine said wrapping Maria in a hug

"Where is she?" Maria said looking around for the brunette

"She's in the front with Belzeber, Mayu, Puffy and Eliza," Nel said

"Who cares, let it go," Leon said grabbing the blue haired girl by the arm before she had a chance to leave, she struggled to get free but it was useless, she stopped struggling.

"She and I were friends, how could she treat me this way," Maria buried her face in Leon's chest, the brunette guy put his arms around her, "its okay,"

Everyone looked on as Maria kept her face buried in Leon's chest, she pulled herself away and smiled, Maria had decided to go home on account of her soreness, everyone agreed that they should head home, Fayt was going to drive everyone home except for Maria who was going to be taken home by Leon.

"I'll see ya guys on Monday," Maria said happily

Maria led the way out the hospital; she spotted Sophia who had spotted her as well. The brunette looked at the blue haired girl nervously, not knowing what to expect but because she was surrounded by her friends she wasn't too scared. The blue haired girl stopped in her tracks.

"What," Sophia said in an irritated manner

Maria smiled grinned and then began to laugh, "You call that childish stunt payback? Don't make me laugh; I've seen children plot better revenge plans"

Sophia's cheeks turned red from embarrassment, "I've only just begun to get even with you, just wait I'll make you feel the pain I did" the blue haired girl stared at the brunette with her eyes half open.

"Well if your idea of revenge was that lame I can't wait to see what else you've got in that empty head of yours, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to leave before I catch your stupidity"

Sophia walked away before Maria had a chance to finish her comment; the blue haired boy looked at Maria a little surprised.

"Maria," he said

Maria walked off with Leon leaving Fayt and the others.

"Please take me home, Leon," she said sleepily

The two got into his car and began the drive to Maria's home; the blue haired girl rolled down her window and began to stare out blankly.

"So, how was your visit with your relatives?" she asked

"It was okay, nothing really exciting happened, you?" he replied while keeping his eyes on the road

"Nothing," she said

The sun had now fully risen today was going to be another beautiful day in Peterny, the car pulled into the drive way the blue haired girl invited Leon to come in. she kicked off her shoes and headed straight upstairs. Her room was as she left it yesterday night, she opened the curtains a little and pulled up her window to allow it to air out.

"You're welcome to help yourself to what's ever in the fridge, I know it's a beautiful day but I'm tired," Maria said stretching her arms

"That's okay, besides what I want is right in front of me," Leon said leaning against the wall. Maria blushed and smiled at the same time.

"Hehe, you're so bad Leon, I like that, but I'm still sore at the moment how about we just sleep for now," she said yawning

"Sounds good to me," he replied

Maria got onto the bed as well as Leon, the brunette wrapped his arms around the blue haired girl, Maria liked whenever Leon did this it made her feel comfortable and safe not that she couldn't hold her own in a fight which she could.

"I'll see you when I wake up," she said looking into his stormy gray eyes

The wind was blowing gently into the room causing the two to fall asleep quickly, the blue haired girl smiled as she fell into a peaceful slumber with the one person she cared for the most.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't exactly exciting but I've got lots of fresh ideas and more intense drama is on the way for Maria in later chapters to come so till next chapter bye! as always please R&R


	21. Destiny Island Pier

Hey everyone, what's up? Sorry about the really long wait I was having difficulties with the Microsoft word program and sort of got a little lazy. Okay so we are on chapter 21 sorry it's been a while, okay so now I present to you chapter 21 I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter!

* * *

Chapter 21

Destiny Island Pier

Maria opened her beautiful navy blue eyes only to find that she was alone and not wrapped in Leon's arms she rubber her left eye and let out a very soft yawn. She began to wonder where he had gone off to; she got off her bed and checked in the bathroom.

"Anyone in here?" she said as she slowly poked her head in but to her disappointment he wasn't in there. She then headed downstairs in the hopes that he'd be down in the living room or perhaps the kitchen getting a snack or something.

"I guess he left," she said grabbing a water bottle from out of the fridge and headed back upstairs to her room she got onto her computer and began checking her e-mail as well as surf the web Maria was a mean typist probably the second best in the world but she never took that comment seriously.

"I'm becoming bored of this she said as she shut down her computer, she threw herself back onto her bed and just laid there looking out her window at the setting sun which was a bright orange-red color she was just about to close her eyes when she was hit on the cheek by a small grey pebble she took hold of it and examined it before going over to the window to see who had thrown.

"WHO THE F……" she stopped herself suddenly when she seen who had thrown it.

"Hi Maria," Kairi said happily with a smile on her face, "sorry about the pebble, I didn't hurt you did?

Maria dropped the pebble out the window it landing in the soil around the roses, "No, I'm fine anyways what's up Kairi? The blue haired girl asked.

"I was wondering if you and Leon would be interested in coming to the Destiny Island Pier with Sora, Riku, and I," Kairi asked

"I would like too, but, I don't know where Leon is at the moment," Maria said to the red head

"Leon is right there on the porch swing asleep," Kairi said pointing to the sleeping from of Leon. In an instant the blue haired girl raced downstairs and was at the front door in no time, Kairi was surprised at how fast she was.

Maria looked on as Leon slept on the porch swing, his head resting on his arms with on of his legs dangling on the porch concrete. The blue haired girl was glad that she had found him. She leaned in closer to him and whispered into his ear. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled once his blue haired girlfriend came in to view he outstretched his arms and caught her in a hug. They were both laying on the swing which couldn't handle how much they were rocking it; it came crashing down on the floor.

"Oops," they said together

Kairi laughed at the two, "so now that you know where Leon is, do you guys want to come with us?" the red head asked again.

"Yeah, I can drive us there," Maria said happily

"Cool," Kairi said as she sped away on her air track rollerblades, "I'll be back with Sora and Riku"

Maria ran inside and grabbed her cars keys, Leon glanced at the jangling keys with interest, "I never knew you could drive," he said.

The blue haired girl smiled, "of course I can, but I enjoy getting a ride with Fayt so I don't do much driving"

"I see," he said

Maria opened the garage door revealing a very nice BMW volts wagon; she opened the driver's side and unlocked the other doors with the automatic lock. The couple got into the car; Kairi appeared again this time with Sora and Riku.

"How are we supposed to fit in that? Sora said pointing at the little car. Riku lightly backhanded the brunette teen, "don't be so rude," he said

The trio piled into Maria's tiny car which resulted in Sora lying on top of Riku and Kairi, "this isn't too bad," Sora said

"Well it is for us," Riku said as eh pushed Sora abnormally large show out of his face.

The blue haired girl started the car and began to back out of the driveway, she then turned the radio on the second the radio came on their ears were a very loud rock type song Maria quickly lowered it and blushed.

"Sorry about that I like to rock out loud sometimes," she said

"I think I'm deaf," Sora said covering his ears

Maria was giving directions on how to get to the pier thanks to Kairi. The light up ahead had just turned yellow and the blue haired girl wasn't in the mood to wait so she stepped on the gas and beat the light before it turned red.

"Are you crazy?" Leon asked

"What? I didn't feel like waiting," she said

Maria didn't hear the direction the red head had given her because she was too busy talking to Leon.

"TURN LEFT!" Kairi shouted

Maria made a sharp left turn just as the light turned red, the car screeched, everyone except for Maria and Leon let out a little screech of fear. Once they were back on track the blue haired smiled and apologized.

"Sorry guys," she said keeping her hands firmly on the steering wheel

"Gross your shoe just went into my mouth!" Riku said angrily

Kairi continued to give Maria the directions soon enough they came up to a brightly lit and lively pier. "Have you guys been here before?" Sora asked

"No, I never knew this place even existed," Leon said admiring the bright neon lights that were brightly lit. Maria stepped out of the car as did Leon; Sora flew out of the car once Maria had opened the door to let them out.

"You alright?" she asked

"I'm fine," he said picking himself up off the floor, you guys didn't have to push me out you know,"

"We know," Riku and Kairi said in unison

Leon grabbed hold of Maria's hand as they made their way to the pier the three followed from behind. Lots of people were enjoying all the pier had to offer which included a great selection of game booths, a snack bar, gift shops, carnival rides and the ocean view.

"This place is really nice and looks like a lot of fun!" Maria said happily

"What should we do first?" Sora asked looking around

"How about we play a few games," Kairi said looking at some of the games

Most of the games were pretty full and to crowded, a group of high school looking girls could be heard screaming with enjoyment and delight as they played while some of the others were cheering they're friends on which was pretty annoying. There was a test your strength booth which was being crowded by a bunch of immature guys some were acting rather childishly. Some were claiming that they got the bell all the way to the top and some were just acting plain stupid.

"What is with these people I know they're having a good time but really," Leon said as he continued to hold Maria's hand

"There's a game over there that's not to crowded," Riku said pointing to a shooting range game

"I wonder why this game isn't so crowded," the red head said as she made her way to it

The booth operator welcomed them kindly and asked how many were going to be playing.

"Five of us," Leon answered

"That's five fol please," he said

Each of them handed over one fol a piece to pay for the game; Kairi was the first one to try. Her aim was pretty off and she didn't hit much of the targets she did however win a consolation prize. Sora was a little better than Kairi he missed a couple of the targets, Riku was better at this than the two but he also missed a few of the targets. Leon missed only two targets.

"This game gets tricky towards the end," Leon said

"I think I can handle this just fine, I bet I can hit all the targets," the blue haired girl said with confidence and was also very sure of herself.

"I bet five fol you can't hit them all," Sora said digging into his pockets, everyone was so sure that Maria would miss one they all bet five fol including Leon.

"Watch and learn," she said picking up the gun

She closed on eye and took aim, firing the gun like a pro hitting every target that came into view, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and twenty. Maria hit every single target without fail, the booth operator was very impressed as was everyone else, the blue haired girl won the grand prize which was a silver necklace with a gun hanging on it not to mention twenty fol.

"How's that?" she said looking at her friends

"Sorry we doubted you, but how are you so good at this?" Leon asked

"My father used to take me to the shooting range when I was younger, I was very interested so he taught me," she said, "And about that twenty fol, I think we'll use that to buy some food because I'm getting hungry"

"Fair enough," Leon said

Maria placed the toy gun back down onto the booth counter and took her prize respectfully and happily she placed it in her pocket. They rejoined the crowed of people and began to make their way to the food court. The blue haired girl watched some of the other people play the games with excitement. A certain thing caught her attention a little boy and girl playing a whack a mole game.

"That's not right, you have to time your hits," the little boy said to the girl

The little girl waited for the mechanical mole to pop up before she clobbered it with the toy hammer she cheered in excitement at her accomplishment.

"I did it, did you see that?" the little girl said happily

The blue haired girl smiled at the two something about that made her feel sad. Sora rushed over to the line followed by Leon and Riku, Maria and Kairi went to get a table.

The tables weren't exactly clean, some had gum on them and others were just plain dirty luckily the girls found a table near the railing on the edge overlooking the ocean that was clean enough.

"How are things between you and Leon?" Kairi asked placing her head in her hands; Maria wasn't expecting her to ask something like that.

"Everything's going great we have so much fun when we're together I really enjoy it. He always makes me laugh and he always listens to what I have to say he's a really great guy I should consider myself lucky," she said looking down into the dark ocean.

"That's good to hear, I'm glad for you," the red head said

"What about you? I've seen how you are with Sora," Maria said smugly

Kairi began to blush out of embarrassment, "It's not like that, Sora and I are just friends" she said calmly

"Really….?" Maria said

"Yes, really," said Kairi

"Well if you say so," the blue haired girl said dropping the subject, "Just make sure you don't wait to long, otherwise some other girl might get to him"

Kairi just smiled at Maria before looking into the star flooded sky. Maria checked the time on her cell phone because of the fact that the guys were taking quite a long time buying the snacks.

"Wonder what's keeping them?" Maria said to herself

"Well the line is pretty long," Kairi said pointing to the long line of talking people some of who were being obnoxious by talking loudly and acting stupid on purpose. The blue haired girl sighed heavily, "I really hate people who act like that, it annoying". Over in the snack line Leon, Sora, and Riku waited very patiently for their turn to order.

"This line is crazy, and I think a girl just groped me," Sora said

Riku sighed, "I feel sorry for the girl's hand. Leon couldn't help but let out a light chuckle. Sora looked at the two older guys angrily.

"Hey, what are you trying to say Riku?" the spiky brunette said

"Nothing," he said

"So how are things between you and Maria?" Sora asked smiling

Leon smirked, "things are going great between us, I really love being around her she's great," he said with passion.

The lined had moved up a little it was almost their turn in line. Sora couldn't help but notice that a particular girl with raven black hair keep looking at Leon. "Hey Leon that girl over there keeps staring at you, do you know her?" Sora asked. Leon's eyes widened at the person who was standing right in front of him.

"Hello Leon, long time no see," the girl said

Leon was a little choked he cleared his throat and returned the greeting, "Hello….Rinoa"

Sora and Riku looked at the girl then looked at Leon.

Maria and Kairi were still engaged in conversation, Maria noticed that the guys were coming back, "It's about time," she said. Sora was holding a tray full of cheesy nachos he failed to notice that there was a rotting apple core on the boardwalk floor he stepped on it and went flying into the air.

Maria and Kairi let out roars of laughter; Sora was on all fours he peered up at the two girls his hair was covered in nacho cheese and chips he did his signature smile, "anyone want any nachos?" he said pulling a chip out of his hair.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter, I will do my best to update again soon but I can't make and promises until next chapter see ya! Pleeeease R&R 


	22. Maria's Tears

I finally found the time to type a new chapter I apologize for the wait and thank you all for being very patient with me. Okay so now that Rinoa has come back to Leon what will become of Maria and him? Read on and find out, I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter!

* * *

Chapter 22

Maria's Tears

Maria looked at Sora as he began to pull the nachos out of spiky brunette hair, which proved to be quite difficult, he pulled one out stared at it and put it in his mouth and grinned.

"That's gross Sora, don't you have lots of gel in your hair?" Kairi said looking at the brunette haired boy

"I think you should wash that out before it starts to get crusty, if that happened you might have to get a hair cut," Maria said

"And exactly where can I wash my hair?" he asked

Maria looked around and then remembered that they passed up some showerheads by the restrooms. The blue haired girl mentioned that to Sora.

"Alright, but I'm going to need some help," he said getting up and pulling Kairi by the arm, "and I choose you to help me."

Kairi looked at Sora as if she was asked to help with some kind of deadly mission, she smiled weakly. Sora and Kairi jumped into the sea of people and disappeared from sight. Riku got up slowly and smiled at the sitting couple, "I better go and make sure that Sora doesn't do anything stupid," he said as he walked off.

Leon and Maria were left alone for the first time since they were at her house sleeping, the blue haired girl leaned up against Leon's chest resting her head and smiling warmly.

"This is more fun than I expected, and being here with you makes it even better," she said

Leon's thoughts were elsewhere, he was thinking back to when he encountered Rinoa back in the snack line.

------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------

"Hey, Leon pay attention we're next in line," Sora said from behind Riku

Riku noticed that someone was looking at the brunette guy (Leon), "hey, Leon some girl keeps looking here at you, do you know her?" the gray haired boy asked curiously, the black haired girl approached the three slowly and smiled.

"It's been a while, Squall how are you?" the mysterious girl said

Sora and Riku exchanged blank expressions with one another before looking back at Leon, "you got it all wrong, his name is Leon," Sora said. Leon looked back at the two, "No, my name is in fact Squall I just have everyone call me Leon," he said.

"So how have you been?" the girl asked

"I've been fine, how about you, Rinoa?" he said softly

----------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------

The blue haired girl looked at Leon who appeared to be in a trance. She waved her hand back and forth in front of his face but it didn't bring him out of it.

"Hello! Earth to Leon, are you there?" she said

The brunette haired guy suddenly came to; he looked at Maria who was slightly annoyed. "Oh, I'm sorry, must've zoned out a bit," he said placing his hand on the back of his head. The look of annoyance vanished from her face and was replaced with a smile.

"It's alright," she said, "so what should we do now?"

Leon began to ponder on what would be the best thing to do next. Sora, Riku and Kairi had come back after twenty minutes. Sora's hair was still spiked and free of any nacho cheese.

"If you're wondering why Sora's hair is still spiked it's because he has a tube of gel in his pocket," Kairi said pointing to the pocket which contained the gel. "Enough about Sora's hair, what should we do next?"

Maria began to survey the pier and she spotted the one ride which they haven't went on, "how about we go on the Ferris Wheel," she said pointing to the huge contraption lit up beautifully the lights could be seen a mile away.

"It's so pretty," Kairi said as she gazed upon it

The group had made up their minds and headed for the Ferris Wheel the pier had become a little less crowded because it was getting late. The line wasn't long like some of the other rides were which relieved the group.

"Glad this line isn't long," Riku said

The ride operator wasn't in a particularly good mood as he forced people into pairs of two. Riku and Kairi got on together, Sora and Maria on another, which left Leon to get on alone with someone he didn't even know. Maria waved happily down at Leon as she and Sora headed for the top. The brunette haired guy got on the ride he was extremely displeased with the person he was paired up with.

"Of all the people I get to be paired up with it had to you," he said annoyed

The raven black haired girl looked at Leon, "Come on now Squall, can you say that you really hate me?" she said softly

Leon looked up her, "No," he said looking out at the endless ocean

Rinoa placed a hand over Leon's; he looked into her eyes, which appeared to be full of sorrow. Leon didn't know what to say or do he sighed heavily.

"Why are you doing this Rinoa, why know?" he said

Rinoa released Leon's hand, "because I still love Squall, I always have and I always will," she said on the verge of tears.

"How can you say you love after you left me after all I did for you? I gave you my heart only you find out that you left Balamb Garden, Quistis told me that you had left with Seifer to pursue something. But I soon found out that it was just an excuse to be with Seifer without hurting me," he said

Rinoa just looked at Leon, "that was a mistake, I was stupid to think that I could be happy with Seifer, but, all he cared about was finding strong opponents to defeat so I left him and came here to Peterny to find you," she said

"How did you know I was here anyway," he said

"Some girl sent me a letter saying that you were enrolled at Peterny High, she didn't leave her name just her initials S.E.," Rinoa said

Being close to Rinoa like this made Leon feel uneasy, "I'm sorry but I'm with someone else now, someone who I know won't be leaving me anytime soon," the stormy eyed guy said

Leon didn't say a word neither did Rinoa, the ride ended the black haired got out of the ride in a hurry and walked off into the crowd leaving Leon to wait for the others. Sora came off the ride looking a little pale the blue haired was smiling.

"Ugh, I don't feel good," the sapphire eyed boy said

"Come on Sora it wasn't that bad," Maria said patting Sora on the back which was a bad idea. Sora vomited all over the floorboards of the pier.

"Gross!" Kairi said covering her mouth

Leon walked up to Maria and wrapped her in his muscular arms kissing her on the forehead.

"What's going on? I wasn't gone that long," the blue haired girl said

"I love you Maria," Leon said looking into Maria's beautiful eyes

"I love you too," she said, "did something happen?"

Riku began to approach the group he failed to notice the spill on the floor as he went gliding across the pier crashing into a pole.

"I hope Sora isn't responsible for this somehow," Riku said trustingly rubbing the spot where he was hurt.

"Sorry Riku," Sora said rubbing his stomach. The group continued to enjoy all the Destiny Island Pier had to offer. After consuming a few sodas Leon had to use the restroom.

"Be back, have to go to the restroom," he said

After emerging from the bathroom relieved he bumped into **her **again. He let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Can we talk please," Rinoa pleaded

"What is there to talk about," Leon said softly

"Please," she said looking into his stormy blue eyes

The two left the liveliness of the pier and headed towards the quietness of the beach shore. Maria was starting to worry about Leon and decided to go see why he was taking long; she began walking down the pier looking around for him. She looked down onto the shore where she spotted two people she couldn't make out who they were. She headed towards the binoculars inserted a quarter and shifted her attention to the couple.

"Leon!" she said, "why is he down there and who is that girl he's with."

After watching them for about two minutes Sora and the others found Maria, she asked the three if they knew who the mystery girl was. Kairi was clueless as to who she was, as for Riku and Sora they knew exactly who she was.

"Isn't that the girl we saw in the snack line?" Sora said to Riku

The two exchanged troubled glances, "yeah her name is Rinoa, she was in the snack line, and Leon was very hesitant to talk to her, wonder what he's doing with her. Maria and the others continued to watch on the blue haired girl had become annoyed but that annoyance soon turned to shock and hurt as she watched the two kiss her eyes began to fill with tears, tears of heartbreak. Maria felt that time had stood still as she watched the two kiss she and kissing pair were the only ones here.

"H… how could he," she said very softly

She turned on her heel and ran off into the crowd of people. Down on the shore Leon had pushed Rinoa off him. He stared at her in shock the only thing Rinoa did was smile at him.

"Rinoa! I can't do this?" the brunette guy said, "why are you bothering me?"

"Because I still love you," she said

"I, I," he couldn't finish his piece

"You still love me, don't you," Rinoa said

"No, I still care about you not love you," he said sternly

With that said the raven black haired girl walked away leaving Leon alone on the beach alone he just stood there and put his head down. Sora and the others were shocked at what they had just seen, Leon made his way back to the pier only to be greeted by the disapproving faces of the others he let out a very depressing and heavy sigh.

"What's wrong with you? Just a minute ago you said you loved her and then you go and kiss that other girl," Kairi said angrily

Leon noticed that Maria was nowhere to be seen, "where's Maria?" he said

"Maria ran off towards the beach crying, she was really hurt at what she saw, I think you should go and find her," Sora said

Leon made his down to the beach, the waves that came to shore were rather small as they carried sand and leftover seaweed into the ocean. Leon found where the blue haired girl was hiding; she was sitting underneath the snack area of the pier.

"Maria…" Leon said softly

The blue haired girl continued to stand leaning up against the wooden beam as if she was the only one there. Leon called out to her again but she didn't respond, the brunette then grabbed the blue haired girl in an embrace.

"Why…" she said burying her face into his chest staining his shirt with tears.

"I didn't mean to," he said she holding her

"You said you loved me," she said

"I do, please forgive me I'm sorry," he pleaded

Maria's tears slid down her smooth cheeks and splashed softly down into the ocean. The ocean carried her tears away; she gently pulled her self away from Leon. The brunette guy looked into Maria's glistening eyes his eyes began to water as well.

"Leave me alone," she said

"I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that," he said

"I've heard that before," she said looking at him tears still falling down her face.

Leon and Maria just looked at one another before the blue haired girl finally spoke, "I don't know what this means, all I know is that you aren't the one I've been looking for, It was really fun being with you, I'll never forget all the fun we had together and all the good memories we had together. I know I may be acting like you've done something unforgivable, but, it's just the way I am, lets get back to the others."

Leon knew that there was nothing more he could do or say as he looked at the blue haired girl who smiled weakly.

"I do forgive you, but..." she said

The blue haired beauty crossed her arms and began to make her way back to the pier looking up into the star ocean as one last tear escaped from her eye.

* * *

Well, how did you like the chapter? I know some of you may think that Maria was overreacting but this is a FaytxMaria fic after all and I had to get Leon out of the picture so that I could finally focus on getting the blue haired pair together. Thanx to all of those who read this please read and review, I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to start updating more often now!


	23. Another ordinary Day

Hey everyone I'm back again for another chapter I know that I said that I wouldn't take long to post another chapter and for that I am very sorry. I've been very busy lately with work, school and Super Smash Bros Brawl (which I can't stop playing) but I've set aside some time to post a new chapter. Now that Maria has left Leon Fayt has a chance, okay so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 23

Another Ordinary Day

The sun began to rise just over the horizon, front lawns were bathed in sparkling dew and people were getting ready to leave for morning work. The blue haired girl opened her murky blue eyes and turned to her side. "I guess it wasn't a dream after all", she murmured to herself quietly. Her eyes began to glisten with tears; she tried her best to hold them back.

"I promised I wouldn't cry," she said.

She sat up and wiped away a tear, she began to survey the room; she spotted something on her side dresser, which was the thing that made her cry. She picked up Leon's lion necklace and began staring at it. A tear splashed down upon it.

"Why, Leon, I thought that you could have been the one," she said.

Jessie happened to be passing by her daughter's room in time to hear her cries of hurt. She slowly opened the door and approached her daughter, comforting her with a loving hug. "What's wrong honey? " she asked stroking her daughter's beautiful blue hair.

"I made another mistake mom, I was foolish to think that I had finally found the right guy. But I was wrong," she said as another tear splashed down upon the lion necklace.

Over the next few weeks everyone did their best to try and cheer up the blue haired girl, Namine stood by Maria's side like a good friend should, Nel, Cliff, Fayt and even Albel (he did his best to lighten up on the insults). It was lunchtime the muscled blonde was eyeing Maria's neglected pudding cup with much interest.

"You gonna eat that Maria?" he asked with anxiousness.

The blue haired girl handed over the chocolaty treat. Fayt planted himself down besides Cliff and asked Maria if she was going to be attending the schools annual Halloween dance. She sighed with disinterest.

"I'm not so sure if I'm going to be attending," she replied looking out into the schools courtyard distracted by a perched crow.

Fayt stood up, "you have to come, if you don't, you won't get to see my cool costume," he said excitedly. Nel tried persuading Maria to go while they waited in the lunch line, "this is a once in a year event and they're always wild and unpredictable," she said.

Maria smiled and looked at her friends happy glances, "alright I'll come, I guess this means I'll have to get myself a costume," she said.

The lunch bell had rung the students began to pile out of the cafeteria and into the hallways everyone went their separate ways except for the blue haired boy, he approached Maria and handed her a box.

"You're going to be needing these, I had to go through hell to get these for you, but I know you'll appreciate it," he said smiling brightly at her before running off.

Maria was at a loss for words, she opened the box and examined the contents. Inside the box were a very fine pair of boots suddenly the blue haired girl remembered that the boots of prowess were due today.

"Did Fayt make these himself?" she asked herself hurrying to her crafting class.

Miss Stanice walked into the room wearing her usual dreamy expression, "good afternoon class, today you will be turning in the boots which I shall appraise myself, and determine the appropriate grade to give you". Maria pulled the boots out of the box, which caught Miss Stanice's dreamy eyes very quickly.

"Miss Traydor would you mind if I was to appraise your boots first?" she asked.

Maria smiled, "no, not at all Miss Stanice," she brought the pair of boots up to the front of the class ready for examination. The purple haired teacher began to closely examine the crafted boots; she then smiled with much delight.

"These are perfect Miss Traydor, you deserve an A for these," the teacher said.

Maria smiled it was a nervous smile though; Miss Stanice placed the boots back into the box and handed them back to the blue haired girl. Maria made her way back to her desk she looked at the box and slightly frowned because she felt guilty for not doing the work herself. The rest of the period was spent examining the other students' work.

"How did Fayt get these? Did he make them himself or did he have someone make them?" she pondered as she sat at her desk.

"Those are really good, I can't believe you made them yourself," a familiar voice said from behind Maria. She turned around and was met with the face of Leon. She was hesitant to reply to his remark but she did anyway.

"Yeah, I didn't even know that I had it in me, I amazed myself to," she said lowly.

It was a few days before Maria was able to speak to Leon. At first he began to apologize over and over to her in the hopes that she would forgive him. But she knew that getting back with him was something she didn't want she did however forgive him. She knew that it wasn't going to work out and that she would always be that one special friend of his.

"So how ya been?" he asked smiling smugly.

"I'm fine, just fine, Fayt and the others convinced me to attend the Halloween dance. Fayt promised me that he was going to get a really great costume so I couldn't refuse seeing that," she said smiling

"What are you going to be, Maria?" he said packing away some sewing supplies.

" I don't know yet, maybe a…" the bell rang. Miss Stanice released the class, all the students rushed out as if they had a few seconds to escape or they would be trapped forever. Maria packed away her things and left the class, leaving Leon alone. She headed over to her locker to grab a few things before her last class began.

"So how were the boots?" Fayt asked, from behind her.

Maria smirked when she heard his voice, "They were great! I got a perfect score. But I was wondering if you made them yourself or got someone to do it for you".

Fayt grinned nervously, "We'll let's just say that I know an excellent crafter". At that he dashed off into the herd of passing students. Leaving the blue haired girl to still wonder she put that out of her mind for now and grabbed a rather thin text book and shoved it into her backpack and hurried to cooking class. Miss Rigel was late to class as usual walking in as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Today we will be preparing a rather simple dish," the blonde teacher said handing out an instruction sheet.

"Slimy Gelatin?" Maria said a little too loud.

"Is there a problem Miss Traydor?" Miss Rigel said

"No, sorry to interrupt," the blue haired girl apologized

"Everything you need to know is carefully explained on the paper, all the necessary supplies are at your stations," the teacher said allowing everyone to get to work.

Maria began prepping her area, getting out all the necessary dishes and ingredients, "I wonder just how slimy this gelatin has to be?" she said looking over the page. Maria glanced over at Miss Rigel who appeared to be taking a nap at her desk (A/N I know that Rigel isn't lazy but her picture makes it appear so) she wasn't surprised. The blue haired girl finished mixing her gelatin (which was green) put a label on the container with her name on it and put it in the fridge. She packed up her things and approached the teacher.

"Miss Rigel, I'm done with my dish would it be all right if I spent the rest of the period at the library?" she asked.

Miss Rigel looked up at Maria and handed her a hall pass, Maria gladly took it and left the class. The halls were quiet and empty almost deserted; the blue haired girl walked into the library and found a seat on the second floor. The library was very peaceful, a few students looking for particular books and the two librarians one who was shelving returned books were the only occupants.

"I like this place," the blue haired girl muttered to herself happily.

She noticed a festive poster hung up on one of the libraries main support pillars, "Oh yeah, I still need to get myself a costume for the dance, I wonder what Fayt is going to be," the final bell rang. Maria could feel the vibration of the walking students making their way outside. She packed up her notebook and made her way to the school's fountain were Namine was waiting for her as usual.

"Hey," she said to the blonde.

"Have a good day," Namine asked happily as she put away her sketchpad.

Maria smiled happily at her, "Yes I did, not to bad".

"I was thinking of going to the blue moon café my mom isn't home right now so I don't really feel like going home," she said. Namine liked the idea of going to a café the two girls began walking away from the school until the blue haired boy called out to Maria.

"Where you two headed?" he said as Cliff appeared at his side.

"Oh, hey Fayt, we were just going to the blue moon café to hang out for a while," she said.

"Would it be too much trouble if Cliff and I came?" he asked.

"Of course not," Maria said

The blue haired boy as well as the blonde joined the two girls as they walked down to the shopping center. The blue moon café was still the same just as Maria had remembered it, the café still gave off the impression that it wasn't even there indicated by the many people that passed by without giving it another look.

"I came here when I had a bit of a problem on my hands the waitress inside really cheered me up, I hope she's here because I want t you guys to meet her," the blue haired girl said.

The group found a vacant table to sit at, soon enough the pig tailed haired girl approached them wearing her signature cheerful smile.

"Welcome to blue moon café, what can I get for you today?" she said happily.

"Hi Peppita," Maria said waving happily.

"Oh, miss Maria, I'm so happy to see you again, I thought that maybe you'd forgotten about this place," she said gripping the bottom of her apron.

"Of course not, not after you helped me you're my friend," she said, "This here is Fayt, Cliff and Namine".

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Peppita Rosetti, my aunt and uncle own this café," she said.

Everyone gave their order, Peppita happily returned to the back of the counter to prepare their drinks. It took about ten minutes before she appeared again, she handed each person the correct drink. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked. Everyone already had what they wanted so they didn't want anything else, "I'd love to hang with ya guys but there are customers and I'm the only waitress on duty right now, duty calls ya know!" she said walking away to greet the other customers who had just come in.

"She sure is a lively girl," Fayt said taking a sip of his drink.

Maria asked the blue haired boy something that had been at the back of her head all day, "Did Sophia make the boots for you Fayt?" she said

The blue haired boy wasn't expecting to hear that, he spat the sip of drink right on Cliff's shirt. He wiped off his mouth with the back of hand and laughed nervously not looking in Maria's direction.

"Haha, uh, what makes you say that," he said completely ignoring the fact that he just spat on Cliff. The burly blonde got up and went to the restroom to clean himself; Namine couldn't help but laugh at him. Maria raised an eyebrow to Fayt as he tried to avoid the question. He knew that he couldn't possibly lie.

"Okay, I did, I only did it because Nel had told me that you hadn't even started on them, she said you probably forgot so I asked Sophia to make me a pair just in case. She wasn't so quick to do it so I made a deal with her, I told her that'd I go shopping with her anytime she wanted for a month", he said.

Maria smiled at Fayt, "that's something I'd expect from you and Sophia," she said, "thanks a lot that really means a lot to me that you'd suffer shopping with her".

The blue haired boy wasn't expecting a reaction like that he thought that Maria was going to be furious upon hearing this. Cliff returned with an indifferent look on his face.

"Thanks for sharing with me Fayt, I always wanted to try caramel flavor," he said sitting down.

Fayt apologized to him; they finished the rest of their drinks. Maria wanted to say bye to Peppita before they left. She found Peppita sitting behind the register; she was sitting because there were no costumers at the moment.

"I don't work tomorrow how about we hang out, after school that is," the silvery haired girl said.

"That's cool, meet me in the front of the high school by the fountain at three," she said.

Everyone said bye to Peppita as they left her to her work. The sun was just about setting over the horizon the sky was a bright dark orange, Namine had to go home before it got any later because she had to cook dinner tonight she said bye to Maria breaking away from the group. Cliff had to go also because he had a report that was due tomorrow and he needed to put the final touches on it. Was it a mere coincidence that the two were left alone Fayt wondered as he watched Cliff walk away.

"Can I walk you home?" Fayt asked Maria.

"Sure, I'd like that," she said.

"So, your mom has to work a lot?" the blue haired boy asked her

"Yeah, she's almost never home except for her days off, I only get to see her before I go to school," she said.

The street lights began to light up, the sky began to darken. The street that Maria lived on was still covered with leaves, some of the neighbor's sprinkler systems were on, and mostly every porch light was on. They got to Maria's house; the blue haired girl suddenly felt her cell phone vibrating, she answered it.

"Hello," she answered.

"Honey, I'm going to be staying longer than I expected I probably won't be home till morning, will you be okay by yourself?" Jessie asked.

"Of course I will be mother, I just hope you aren't working yourself to hard," the blue haired girl said concerned.

"I'm not sweetie, lock all the doors before you go to bed and I'll see you in the morning, I love you Maria, goodnight honey", she said before she hung up.

Maria let out a saddened sigh Fayt looked at her a little concerned, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"My mom won't be home till morning, looks like I'm going to be by myself tonight," she said. "Thanks for walking me home," she leaned in and kissed Fayt on the cheek, " and thanks again for the boots, I'll see you tomorrow".

Maria was blushing a bit, the blue haired boy smiled at the blue haired girl, the blue haired boy placed his hand over the cheek that was just kissed, "Maria, I…" The blue haired girl turned around to face Fayt; he had his head down causing his hair to cover his eyes. When he spoke his voice was low and serious he sounded as if he was hurting inside.

"You know that I would never do anything to hurt you," he said as he caught her in an embrace.

"I know that you wouldn't Fayt," she said as her eyes began to tear up. "But I don't know if I'm ready to get into another relationship yet".

"I know, remember what I told you, I'll wait for you for as long as it takes you know that, and I'll always be here for you," he said still hugging her.

Maria pulled away slowly, "So on a completely different note tomorrow is Friday, are you doing anything fun this weekend," she asked breaking the tension between them.

"Nothing that I can think of, you?" he answered.

"I'm going to go shopping for my costume tomorrow, I thought it'd be nice if Peppita and Namine came with me," she said.

Fayt looked a little disappointed that his name wasn't mentioned, "the reason why you can't come is because I don't want you to see my costume either," she said smiling. Fayt's frown was replaced with a grin, "I see, okay then".

Maria said her final goodbye to the blue haired boy before she went inside for the night.

* * *

Ok I know that this chapter wasn't very exciting but I promise the next one will be more interesting. I'm glad you all took the time to read my latest chapter until then I'll see ya later.


End file.
